The Sekirei Plan
by Azfomadar
Summary: This is a continuation of the first season of the Sekirei anime, the story of a new player in the Sekirei plan. sorry about the sucky summary. suggestions are needed.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Beginings

First off i want every one that i absolutely do not own Sekirei except for John, Ishi and the Sword wielding maniac

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light of the street lamps in the capital paved the way as John Smith made his way back home. He listened as breezes blew the trees this direction and that. He listened to the sound of my footsteps on the pavement, and He listened as an explosion went off somewhere a short distance away. Looking up He mumbled, "Huh", curiosity getting the better of him He hurried along to see if no one was hurt.

When he rounded the corner a strange sight met him, a rather beautiful girl with short black hair, and wielding a large War hammer, was trying to get to her feet and out of the crater. John quickly rushed to her side, "are you ok miss?", kneeling by her side. "Yeah" she said as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and a flush of red across her face, (wow, she's something) He thought. Suddenly her eyes looked past him and screamed "look out!", pulling them both away as the crater exploded again.

Brushing the dust out of his face John looked down at the girl, who was now clinging to his shirt, "are you ok?", this time she mumbled, "hot". Looking back at the crater he saw two women, one tall and muscular with hair that seemed to be a very dark blue and wielding a Buster blade and a medium sized women with gray hair and an apathetic look on her face, being in his late teens he couldn't help but notice that her Japanese style robe was only held together by a loose chain leaving much of her ample bosom exposed.

As she drew the sword the women said "you've given us a good run, but its finally come to an end, we're taking you back to master Hayato". The women that moments ago was clinging to John's shirt, stood up in-front of him, "No!, who my Ashikabi will be is my choice and no one else's!", she turned to look at him and smiled " and I've found him". He blinked, ok, either this is a dream or a really weird Japanese game show, since I don't know what a Ashikabi is its probably a game show, he thought. The women with the sword glanced over at John, "him?, you've got to be joking, he's a weakling foreigner, nothing compared to our master!", the grey haired women seemed to frown at this. This seemed to irk the girl next to me, "that's not true, I'm sure he is the best Ashikabi ever!".

The women with the sword sigh and began taking practice swings, "believe whatever you want, either way you're coming with us". Now John never considered himself to be a brave person, so he was surprised when he managed to step between the girl and the sword wielding maniac, "look I think its pretty obvious that she doesn't want to go with you, so why don't we all just turn around and leave?". As the women with a sword took a swing for his head the girl when the black hair somehow managed to pull him away, causing them both to trip. When he opened his eyes John found her on top, staring down at him with a look he never thought he'd see. "No!" roared the sword women, but she wasn't fast enough. Before John could react, the girl's lips touched his. It was surprisingly wonderful; a warm feeling crossed his body as wings of light sprouted from her back.

When she pulled away from him John looked up to see her smiling down at him, "I pledge myself to you my Ashikabi-Sama, now and forever". He blinked, you don't even know my name. As she got up the sword freak roared, "No!!! " as she began to charge Him. Strangely enough the grey haired woman stood and watched as the girl, my Sekirei, he thought, pulled out her hammer and pounded the ground, causing a large wave of stone to rise and knock the Sword woman back into a wall.

She gritted her teeth and Glared at the grey haired woman, "do something you dolt!". At this the woman's face almost seemed confused, "I..I cant" she mumbled. At this sword freak screamed, "Mitsuha was right you are useless!!!", at that those few words the grey haired women began to back away and finally retreat.

With a look of Great frustration on her face the women pulled herself off the ground, "dam you!" she hissed at John, "this is all your fault, if you had just walked along and minded your own business then I would not have failed master Hayato!". Moving faster than humanly possible she ran past his sekirei's guard and raised her Buster Sword, "Now you Die!!!". In the blink of an eye a large stone hand rose from the ground in-front of him, grabbed the Sword woman and proceeded to toss her around like a rag doll.

When the stone hand eventually receded and the Sword woman flopped to the ground John's Sekirei approached the sword woman, touched her fingers to a crest on back of her neck and chanted, "wings of my heart banish the woe of my Ashikabi from the face of the Earth". At this another strange light rose from the crest and then dissipated, leaving then neck bare and the Sword woman unconscious.

John, have already gotten back up, stood in shock, ok maybe this is a dream. As he snapped out of his shock his Sekirei approached him, smilling "did I do well?". Not knowing what else to do John nodded. At this her face lit up and she pulled him into a hug, pushing her large breasts up against his chest. "I'm Ishi, Sekirei number 07, the Stone Sekirei, what's your name?" she smiled. In a state of shock and excitement he croaked, "John".

After a long pause he said, "Ishi-Chan?", she looked into his eyes, "yes, John-Sama?", "Whats a Sekirei?".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed it.

If you have any suggestions for the storyline and/or characters dont hesitate to send them.

P.s: I'm thinking of having John and ishi shacking up and Izumo inn, coming soon


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

John sat back on the park a stared at the night sky, pondering what he had just been told as Ishi wolfed down her last burger of 3. After she had explained Sekireis, Ashikabis and the Sekirei plan, John had brought Ishi to the only fast-food store he new in the capital. How am I going to support her as well? she will double hotel bills and forget about food bills. "I have to find a place to rent, like dad said" he murmured, after a moment John felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the source who by now had finished, "John-sama", "yes Ishi-Chan?". She paused, "if you we need a place to stay I think I know where to go". John rolled up the left over wrappings and threw them into a nearby bin, "that's good". Taking this as a go-ahead Ishi continued, "Here in the northern part of the city, not far from here, is a place called Izumo Inn, the owner is kind and never turns anyone down". John glanced down at his Wallet; well Dad won't send me my allowance for a couple of weeks. Getting up he smiled, "sounds like a plan, tonight we'll stay at my hotel room and tomorrow we'll talk to the landlady".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did either John or Ishi know a young man of about 15 years was watching them cross the street from the inside of his Mercedes Benz. "You failed me Akitsu" he said, the grey haired woman Akitsu bowed her head "yes Master Hayato". Glancing back at her he said, "However you still may be of use to me". "I will do whatever you command Master", said the now apathetic Akitsu, "You are to watch him, the moment he is separated from number 07 capture him".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazehana Gazed up at the sky from the roof of Izumo Inn, sober, which was odd considering she had half a bottle of Saki in her hand. "The winds of fate have changed" she murmured. Someone behind her chuckled, "that's awfully sober talk for someone who spends most of her time drunk". Not letting the irritation show on her face she and patted the space next to her, "sit with me Kagari, the stars are beautiful tonight". Filling the space Kagari sighed, "I thought you would have taken Minato by now…". Taking another swig Kazehana replied, "Soon…maybe", he raised an eyebrow, "I trust you felt the shaking nearby?". She simply nodded, "number 07 has finally found her destiny", gazing up at the sky Kagari gave a dry smile, "maybe that means we aren't far behind". Taking another swig Kazehana murmured, "Maybe…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John groaned as the realization that he was awake in the hotel room he had been staying in the past 3 days, "bloody dreams" he moaned, stretching his limbs, his hand connecting with a large and soft object. Out of curiosity he felt it over, causing a distinctly feminine groaned. Eyes flying open he found the same girl from his dreams laying on the other side of the bed watching him intently, blushing. In a mix of embarrassment, shock and possibly excitement he thrust himself away from her, causing him to fall off the bed and hit the floor with a thud, "owww, ok not a dream". Rubbing his head John grumbled, "How'd I get here?".

**Flashback **

Shutting the bathroom door, half-asleep he stumbled into the room seeing the make-shift bed on the ground, I made that… oh I can't remember. Pulling himself into bed he unconsciously snuggled closer to his all too aware bed companion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an eventful morning and a quick breakfast the pair set off towards Izumo Inn, "Ishi-Chan?". In a, what seemed to be a naturally cheerful tone she replied, "Yes John-Sama?", not being the most diplomatic in nature he decided to proceed carefully, "umm… I'm not sure how to say this, but…why did you pick me?, I mean I know almost nothing about this place, I'm not particularly smart, or brave and I'm pretty sure any Sekirei out there would flatten me".

Holding onto his sleeve she stopped him "I picked you because you have a great heart, you proved it when you protected me, you are the bravest and most loving person that I know, that's why you are my Ashikabi". Not used to so many complements John hurried on, "umm…we better get going and Ishi?", "yes John-Sama?", "just call me John".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As John and Ishi approached they sighted a Brown haired woman with breasts as large as Ishi's, and a little blonde haired girl playing with a hose in the front yard. "Umm hey" said John, a voice behind them chuckled, "hello there". Fearing an attack John spun around to find a woman with long purple hair wearing clothes that would have suited a Japanese housewife, complemented by shopping bags. "You wouldn't happen to be Miya-sama would you?", the perpetually smiling nodded, "yes that would be me".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a sip of the bitter pen-tasting liquid called tea that he had been offered, he continued, "so you can see I won't be much of a problem and besides the allowance I'll receive, I'm aiming for a part time job so payment won't be a problem". Leaving it at that he took another nervous sip, the way one of the other male tenants stared at him disturbed him. Then again he could just be watching Ishi who, with a girl in white fighting clothes with breasts of apparently equal proportions, not that he was looking of course, eating the numerous snacks laid out at breakneck speed.

"Well my husband never turned anyone away, so I suppose it will be fine but…" as she fixed John with a glare that sent chills down his spine a Demonic visage appeared behind her, "no lewd acts are permitted". Suddenly fearing for his life he nodded violently, "yes ma'am!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After throwing his bag through the door to his room he turned to find the same little blonde haired girl from before standing before him, looking up at him with glistening eyes. Kneeling so to come closer to her height he greeted her, "hey there little one, what brings you to this neck of the woods?". In a barely audible voice she mumbled, "Onii-Chan said dinner was ready and to come and get you…". Barely able to resist how cute she was he patted her on the head, "that was very kind of you".

Before he knew it her mouth had closed like a vice around his right hand, "Holy shit, get the hell off!" he roared, flailing his hang as if he were making an attempt to fly. Without further remark she detached himself from his hand and bolted down the stairs a few doors down. Still cradling his hand he furiously stared after her, "get back here you little rat!", Setting off after her.

Before long he found himself in the dining room, quickly scanning the room he spied the girl clinging to a young man about his own age. Thrusting an outstretched pointer finger at her he yelled, "I found you, you little rat, you almost bit my hand off!". Before he took another step, something long and hard hit him stop the head causing a great deal of pain, "as I said before Smith-San, Violence is not permitted", said a creeping voice. Almost instantly his survival instincts told him to sit down and shut up, doing just that the man across the table extended his hand, "My name is Minato Sahashi, it's nice to meet you, Ishi-San has told as a lot about you already", nodding to his right. Locking hands with him he shook it firmly, "John Smith, I'm surprised that she could tell you anything really, we haven't met until recently". Smiling he began to introduce the girls, that John just now noticed were practically hanging off him. "This is Musubi-San" pointing to the brown haired girl from before, "you've met Ku-Chan" pointing to the one that had bit him, "this is Tsukiumi-San" pointing to the woman with long curled blonde hair and breasts that rivaled Musubi's and Ishi's. Noticing this she added, "I am his Legal wife", at this Musubi and Ku added, "Me too!", leaving the girls to their Tiff Minato gestured to the Orange-haired girl that was chuckling at the developing scene, "that's Matsu-San".

Taking it from there, Miya gestured to the other two people at the table, the silver haired man from before and a beautiful black haired woman with breasts that exceeded the size of any woman John had ever seen. "That young man over there is Kagari and that walking obscenity is Kazehana-San".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner he decided to explore a bit so he set off to take a look around the Inn. After a few minutes he found himself climbing onto the roof and finding the very well endowed woman from before. "Oh I didn't realize someone was up here" he said as he approached. Looking the up a large blush was crossing her face, wow she must be really smashed. "Hey I'm John Smith, I just moved in" offering his hand. After staring at him for a long moment she placed the half-empty bottle of Saki in his hand instead, shrugging he began to take a swig as he sat down. "Bloody hell this stuff could down a bloody Elephant!" he sputtered, chuckling the woman murmured, "light-weight". Passing back the bottle he looked up at the stars, "The air is calm tonight". Giving him a fleeting glance she nodded, "yeah", laying back and getting more comfortable he sighed, "So if you don't mind me asking, do you actually live here or are you a guest?". Taking a swig she answered, "I suppose you could call me a frequent guest", "Oh". Settling back into place they sat in silence until a familiar voice echoed from bellow, "John-Sama!?!".

With a huff John looked over the edge of the roof, "Ishi, I thought I told you to call me John?". With a startled jump Ishi looked up, "Oh, John-Sam…John, you disappeared after dinner so I came looking for you, should we go to bed now?". Casting a quick glance back at Kazehana John nodded, "yeah, I should probably get a good night's sleep for job hunting tomorrow". As he moved to get up he felt a tile fall and the rest of his body with it, "Oh crap…". Closing his eyes he waited for the eventually pain of hitting the ground, but after several moments it did not come. Cracking open his eyes he found Ishi holding him in both arms, apparently after catching him. He blushed as mumbled, "err...Thanks Ishi", wow she is a lot stronger than she looks.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Sorry about it being late, alot has happened recently

anyways enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waving to Ishi as he rounded the corner John set off job hunting. As he walked he began mulling over his options, "I suppose I could apply to be a bartender at Kagari's club, although I probably wouldn't fit in with that crowd, maybe part-time construction like Minato…, yeah physical labor will be good". Little did he know Akitsu was watching from a nearby roof, "an opening" she murmured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading towards the construction site, thinking about how strange the other inhabitants of Izumo Inn were, John turned a corner to find a man in his late twenties to early thirties trying to get at a Cat that had hidden itself behind some wooden planks that were made into a make-shift bench. With a smirk he crossed his arms, "what on earth are you doing?". Quickly raising, as if he were caught with his hands in the cookie jar, he turned around, "trying to earn a living".

His face was messy, stubble, bed-hair, and a smirk that made John want to pound him into the ground. Raising an eyebrow he said, "Holding Cats for ransom?". "Nope, I find the clients missing pet, find one that looks like it and hand it in for the reward money" he smiled. Sighing he turned around, "the site is hiring right?". At this the man laughed, "haven't you heard kid?, the construction has been put on hold ever-since the second stage began". "Oh yeah, a friend told me about that" , I think someone mentioned on the news once too but…, he scratched the back of his head, I switched to the cartoons.

"Whats your name kid?" said the scruffy scavenger, John frowned, "John smith and I'm not a kid!", "the names Seo".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he managed to ditch Seo, John found wondering the streets, putting his hand through his hair he sighed, "there's no work anywhere, how the hell am I supposed to support me and Ishi if this bloody lockdown practically crushesany meens of employment? ".

As he pondered this Akitsu and a blonde haired girl called Mitsuki were watching him, the latter turning to leave, "you know the plan". Getting an apathetic "yes" in reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Straightening the collar of his business suit Marcus smith patiently waited a café not a kilometer away from Mbi tower. Gazing lazily at it he jumped when he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "bring back memories?". He instantly spun around to find he not so estranged ex-wife, "Oh Katharine its just you". Taking the seat opposite him the American woman pouted, "is that the way you greet the mother of your children?". Marcus glared in response, "you're the one that divorced me remember?", she chuckled, "details details, now how is my son?". Frowning into his cup of tea he replied, "well, his sisters?", "also well".

After a long silence she spoke up, "so how are your parents in Australia?", "oh they left home awhile ago, I believe they are somewhere close to Hawaii by now" he said taking another sip. Putting the cup down he fixed her with a intimidating glare, "Am I right in thinking it was you that brought me and John here?". A simple grin stretched across her face, "that is correct".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishi stepped through the sliding door into the yard, she quickly surveyed the area. A lone tree occupied a corner and the grass was sparse and worn in the middle, probably a sparing ring, she thought. "I need to get stronger for John-sam…John, I can't lose". She jumped as a voice chuckled from behind, "your Ashikabi must be something then". Looking up she found Kazehana taking a swig of Saki, "I suppose under the awkward exterior there beats the heart of a man… ", blushing she cluched both sides of her face in her hands, "how Romantic!". Confused, Ishi tilted her head, "are you a Sekirei too?", at this Kazehana smiled, "Bingo!", she then gracefully jumping down. "And before you attack me, no I'm not winged so I won't bother fighting".

After settling over a tea and cookies (which didn't last 5 seconds), Kazehana was the first to speak, "so how did you two meet?", looking up from the remains of the last cookie she proceeded to re-cant that faithful night. "you're lucky to have one another, it so Romantic!" said an elated Kazehana.

Suddenly Ishi got an idea, "Kazehana-san, you're a un-winged Sekirei, correct?", the aforementioned Sekirei nodded, "then why don't you become John-Sama's, I mean John's Sekirei?". Kazehana looked up after finding that her bottle of Saki was empty, "he needs to prove himself first". Ishi blinked, "..prove himself, what do you mean?", tossing the bottle away she replied, "I mean he has to prove himself as a man before I become his Sekirei".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally deciding to head back and ask Kagari about that bartending job John hurried along, until he heard a woman scream. He instantly sped towards the voice and found himself in a nearby alleyway. Looking around he quickly found a blond girl about his age leaning up against the wall with what looked like a roll of fiber strings in her hand, "now!" she shouted and before he knew it the world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groaning John looked up, somehow he was sitting inside a cushy white Mercedes Benz flanked by a rich looking kid of about 15 years and a man, that he assumed was the boy's body guard, that had a Katana slung across his back, as well as the blonde girl and the grey haired girl from the other night. "Good you're awake" said the rich-kid, "I am Hayato Mikogami, the rightful owner of Ishi-Chan". Then it clicked, this spoilt little brat was the Ashikabi that sent his Sekirei to kidnap Ishi, "you bastard!", John roared, Lunging at him.

Which would have thrown them both out the window, if the swordsman hadn't grabbed him by the collar, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he growled. Hayato smirked, "I was hoping you would cooperate peacefully, but I think I should give you some time alone before we talk, Mutsu", and for a second time the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4: A rather pleasurable Rescue

Waking up in a groggy state, John found that he was sore all-over, a black eye, a bruise over his left shoulder and his vision was a little blurry. "oh swell" he groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Izumo inn was quiet as everyone sat at the table eating slowly, except for Ishi who hadn't even started. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Miya smiled, "I'm sure he's fine, go on eat". Shaking her head she replied, "he hasn't even called, do I mean so little to him?". This time it was Kagari that spoke up, "he cares too much about you, he probably just got caught up with finding a job". Raising an eyebrow Kazehana chuckled, "you noticed?, maybe your feminine side is getting the better of you", a blush quickly crossed his face, "you're one to talk, you practically hit him over the head with a club and dragged him off to your cave the other night". Before anything could happen a demonic visage appeared behind Miya's shoulder, "Violence is not permitted in the Inn".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glancing at the door John sighed, "5 bloody hours!, the waiting is worse than the beating!" he mumbled. His 'Cell' was actually a room in what he could only assume was a level of some high-class hotel, in which he was tied to a chair, oh yes very original, he thought. Reining in his annoyance he went over what he knew for at least the seventh time. He was knocked out by that blonde girl, taken by her, the grey-haired woman, the swordsman and that spoilt brat and then locked up in this room for what seemed an eternity and a half.

The door creaking open John noticed the Grey-haired peeking through, her expression saying that she was watching the zebra at the zoo she had already seen 100 times before. "Oh hey, I didn't realize this was a peepshow" he snorted, ignoring this she closed the door behind her and crossed the room. His eyes flicking to her forehead he noticed a Sekirei symbol, "you're different". Nodding in reply, "yes, it is because I am a scrap number, a Sekirei that cannot be winged", she said as if stating fact, with what he could have sworn was a hint of sadness. Before he knew it she was undoing his bonds, "won't your Ashikabi be pissed that you're trying to let me know!?!" he hissed, "I have no true contract with him, as I said I am a Scrap number". Standing up John suddenly became extremely aware that she was standing less than half an arm length in-front of him.

In what seemed a desperate look she gazed into his eyes, "please, I…" her voice breaking, "I must know", she said as she cupped his face in her hands. Looking into her eyes he nodded. Both leaning in their lips touched and wings of cold blue light sprouted from her back, her crest moving from her forehead to the back of her neck. A smiled gracing her lips she pulled back, "I Akitsu number 109 pledge myself to you now and forever, Ashikabi-sama ".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeking around the corner, John found two Sekirei, the blonde one from before and another dressed in a Kimono that he didn't recognize. Quickly surveying the room he also found the exit, Dam!, he mentally swore.

Glancing at Akitsu, who's hand he was holding, he whispered, "this shouldn't be too hard, you freeze them and we make for the exit", turning back to the guards, "the only problem should be if..his name is Mutsu right?", his companion nodded, "if Mutsu shows up then we may not be able to get away". In what he assumed was ment to be a reassuring tone she replied, "if number 5 finds us I will be able to bide you enough time to get away". Tightening his grip he shook his head, "theres no way in hell I'm gonna let that happen!", quickly changing the subject he nodded towards the two Sekirei barring their way, "time to work your magic".

Slowly a mist worked it's way across the floor, noticing this Mitsuki shouted, "this is so not funny Aki…", before she could finish she and her companion were frozen solid. Grinning from ear to ear John patted Akitsu's shoulder, "good work Akitsu", if he had been watching her he would have seen a slight blush. As they slunk towards the exit another entered the scene, "so you've betrayed us Akitsu-san". Reconiseing the voice from when he was kidnapped, he cursed under his breath before he shouted, "Run!", he rushed through the exit. Freezing their tracks the steps before them began to crack and crumble, "Shit!" he swore as he pulled them into another door labeled 'floor 7'.

After another minute or two they found themselves in a large suite overlooking the northern part of the capital. Remembering something Ishi had mentioned the other night John turned to Akitsu, "hey you can jump really high right?", nodding in response, "yes, all Sekirei can". "Great!" he smiled, looking around the room he found a chair and picked it up, "that will make this easier". Smashing the window with said chair Mutsu broke through the wall, "finally got you!". Grabbing Akistu by the waist John smiled again, "no, not really", With that they leapt into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the night sky Ishi sighed, "funny I though earth was your element", chuckled a slurred voice. Nearly jumping out of her skin she turned around, sure enough a slightly inebriated Kazehana was standing further up on the roof, "oh Kazehana-san, I didn't realize you were there". Sitting down herself she smirked, "waiting on your Ashikabi huh?", hanging her head Ishi mumbled, "yes".

Taking a swig of her Sake, Kazehana sighed, "it's a shame he seems like such a..nice young man", adding under her breath, "he isn't proving himself very well either".

Both Sekirei looking up as a faint and familiar voice rode the wind, "SSSSHHHHIIITTTTT!!!!" it screamed. Looking up they saw the outline of John and Akitsu descending and then eventually landing in the yard.

The instant he touched the ground he groaned and fell to his knees, "Master!" gasped Akitsu, "are you injured?". Nodding weakly he looked back up, "I'm…I'm fine, my heart hurts a little, that's all". Managing to get to his feet he was assailed by a certain concerned voice, "John-Sama, are you ok?, where were you?, did they do anything to you…", then her voice trailed off as she noticed Akitsu. Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "its ok, this is Akitsu, she is my Sekirei now", not sure how to react Ishi nodded, "it's a pleasure to meet you Akitsu-San".

A tired smile on his face John turned towards the roof of the Inn, "Hello Kazehana-San". A surprised "Oh!", came from behind the top of the roof, "how did you know I was here?", she said as she came into view. Another smile crossed his face again, "I just have a feeling about you".


	5. Chapter 5: Setteling In

Looking up at the roof of his room, John had somehow found himself with both his Sekirei perched on either-side of him. Un-like him, they were sound asleep, "lucky…" he mumbled. After about another 5 minutes he was dosing off, no idea of what awaited him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything became hazy, then everything was an average sized room with brightly colored wall-paper and toys were scattered around. Several children of about 4 played there. A girl with pink colored hair was tugging on of a brown haired boy, while a girl with very dark brown hair tugged on the other. "He's mine!" screeched the brown haired one, "No he's mine!" retorted the Pink haired one.

A boy with white/grey hair stepped forward, "He's mine too!", both the girls turned on him, "No!, you keep out of this Kagari!".With that a ball of air pushed him across the room and into the arms of a very large teddy bear. In anger the boy rose to his feet, sparks of flame dancing across his palms and white hot rage burning in his childish eyes, "He's mine!" he roared.

Smoke clouded the room as Fire and Air clashed the other children playing retreated to the back of the room. The sought after boy stepped into the fray, "hey guys, we can just play together…". Suddenly a stray fireball caught him in the chest catapulting him into the wall.

Everyone in the room stopped and crowded around him, Kagari standing off to the side. "Are you ok?", "does it hurt?", as the voices blended together all that could be seen was then tears falling down Kagari's face.

The Boy watched patiently as the 40 something year old doctor injected a blood red liquid into his left arm, "the final piece", he muttered excitedly. The boy switched his gaze to the Doctor, "of what?". Looking as if he were surprised that someone spoke the Doctor answered, "A safeguard to make sure that Minaka-Dono's plan goes according to plan". Not understanding the boy began looking around the room as a man and a woman entered, "is it ready?". The doctor stood fully erect as if addressing an officer of rank, "almost miss, his blood only needs to be added now and must I say he is a fine specimen, his capabilities exceed those of any other subject so far".

This brought a smile to the woman's lips, "I'll take that as a complement", this seemed to irk the other man as he then whacked the Doctor on the back of the head, "you fool, she's my wife!". With a wave of her hand the woman dismissed this, "anyway, its time to test Akitsu".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking with a start John quickly threw off his shirt and checked his old burn, "no way…" he murmured, "I got this in a car accident didn't I?".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After half-stumbling into the dining room with a bowl of cereal John sat at the table and began to absent-mindedly chew. "Hmm" mused a voice, looking around he found an attractive and well endowed women lying in-front of the television, watching the news. As she shifted her position he couldn't help but notice an exposed Sekirei crest on the back of her neck.

Instantly alarms went off in his mind, "an assassin, I didn't think Hayato would react this quickly, if I don't get out she will rip me in half like a phone book!". As he tried to quietly sneak out of the room and warm Ishi and Akitsu, he stepped on a loose floor-board, causing a large and definite creak. Tossing a glance over her shoulder the woman spied him, "oh you must be the new boarder, I'm Uzume, another resident here". Realizing that he was trapped he sat down anyway, "I'm guessing you're Hayato's assassin as well?" he hissed. Turning around to get a better look at him she laughed, "Oh you're an Ashikabi then?", calming down a bit she smiled, "no my Ashikabi is nothing like that brat and no she isn't here".

After chatting for awhile more of the residents, Akitsu and Ishi among them, "John-Sama!", said the latter leapt at him, enveloping his lips in hers, wings of light enveloping the room. After Akitsu did the same and they both planted themselves on either side of John, Uzume raised an eyebrow, "two Sekirei huh?, you must be please with yourself ". Blushing he shifted uncomfortably, "well it's not like I planned to and besides who knows what kind of person they could have ended up with". Seemingly satisfied she smiled, "that's good", turning to her own meal she added, "Kind of like Minato-Kun, both kindhearted Ashikabis".

Chocking on a corn-flake he sputtered, "What!?!, Minato is an Ashikabi as well!?!". With a nod Uzume replied, "yep and Musubi, Kusano, Matsu and Tsukiumi are all his Sekirei"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a rather awkward breakfast with the rest of the Inn's inhabitants, John decided to find Kagari and ask about the bartending job. Spying Miya hanging clothes on the clothes line he sauntered over to her, "hey Miya-Sama, have you seen Kagari-San?". Turning around she tilted her head I thought, ""hmmm…I think he is in his room, he had a rough night last night". "Thank you", with that he gave a short bow and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the door John called out, "hey Kagari, are you ok in there?". A groan emanated from somewhere behind the door, "go away, I'm…sick". Frowning, "I'm coming in, ok?", slowly moving the door he was met by a terrible sight. Kagari was sprawled on-top of his futon, bandages wrapped around at least 80% of his body, a look of agony across his face. Rushing to his side he gasped, "my god!, what happened to you!?!".

Shifting his head towards John, his face flushed, the bandaged man grimaced, "just…a little…burn". Moving his arms underneath him John rolled his eyes, "yeah right, you're going to the hospital!". Kagari pulled his face closer, "no…MBI" he whispered before he collapsed in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Smoldering Scars

As John waited in the hall with Ishi and Akitsu, both having fallen asleep on his shoulders, he thought back on his earlier dream. The feeling of it was so familiar, so surreal that it must have been a memory of some kind. The grey haired boy, he must have been…, suddenly the door to Kagari's room opened and the attending doctor stepped trough. Looking up the middle aged woman greeted him, "hello there, my name is Doctor Kaede Mori", shaking her hand John replied, "John smith, how's he doing?". Looking back down at her chart she replied, "well your girlfriend suffered some pretty extensive burns, even though we've taken care of it, her body seems to..refuse to get better, It just continues down It's course". "What do you mean 'It's course?'", wait did she just say 'your girlfriend'?. Looking up from her chart she replied, "well somehow her body is increase it's estrogen levels". In a somber tone she laid a hand on his shoulder, "She is stable now but…if her body continues like this then she will…die", taking a pause to let the words sink in she continued, "I can assure you that we will do everything in our power to save her but we still don't know how". Before John could say anything the doctor's beeper went off. After checking it quickly she turned, "I'm sorry I have to attend to another patient, she should be ok for visitor is another hour".

Standing up He began to pace. Of course the sudden disappearance of their Human pillow woke both Ishi and Akitsu. Rubbing here eyes Ishi yawned, "John, what's the matter?". Deciding he needed to be alone to sort out what he felt, John flashed her a quick smile and replied, "nothing, you guys wait here, I'll go get us some lunch", and with that he rushed down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After withdrawing an few Bento's from the vending machine, a very odd vending machine, he thought, John started back towards Kagari's room. Noticing something familiar in his peripheral vision he turned to see Uzume disappear down the corridor opposite his. "If she isn't here visiting Kagari, then what is she doing here" he muttered to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After losing her a few times and losing himself as well he eventually found Uzume talking to a strange and creeping man with glasses in a business suit. After they had finished, the man left and Uzume slouched against the wall with a deep frown on her face.

Deciding this was his time to make his 'dramatic entrance', John approached her, "was that your Ashikabi?". At first startled that he had found her here she replied, "No!, Hell no!, he is just the asshole who…", slumping against the wall he slid to the ground and put her head in her hands, "why would that bastard do this to Chiho". Glancing into the door he was now standing in-front of he saw a young girl in her early to mid teens, in a almost comatose state of unconsciousness. Seeing this it all clicked, that girl, probably Chiho, must be her Ashikabi, he thought. Sitting down next to Uzume he patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sure she'll get better". Bursting into tears she sobbed, "but that's just it, if I don't do what jerk says she won't get the care she needs". Pulling her into his arms he let her pour out her tears.

After about half-an-hour, Uzume pulled back and uttered, "Arigato". Looking at his watch and deciding that he probably had another 10-20 minutes before his two fateful Sekirei started to panic, he offered her one of the Bento's, "here, food will make you feel better". Accepting it with another thank you, she hoed in at amazing speed. Holy crap, all Sekirei must be like this, he thought. After she finished, John got up and offered her his hand, "come on, lets go visit Kagari". With a silent nod she accepted his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon they had returned he was immediately tackled to the ground by a frantic Ishi, "John-Sama, where were you!?!, are you hurt!?!, were you kidnapped!?!". Struggling to extract himself from between her mountainous breasts, he managed to get out, "Ishi, I'm suffocating!", Quickly removing herself she settled for kneeling in-front of him. After taking a few mouthfuls of air, which he realized he was getting less of these days, he replied, "I was getting lunch when I ran into Uzume here", turning to her, "right?". Waving her hand as if dismissing the matter she yawned, "Yara yara, I just want to see how this turns out". As Ishi began to fuss some more and Akitsu watched from the sidelines, a nurse exited Kagari's room, "she is ready for visitors now". Picking himself off the ground John nodded, "thank you".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inside of the room was mostly the same as the other rooms except this one's windows face away from MBI tower. Off to the side of the room was Kagari laying in his medical style bed. Moving towards Kagari John sighed, "poor guy, how did this happen?". Looking towards him Kagari's face became flushed, "oh Smith-san, I didn't realize you were here". Smirking her replied, "I called the ambulance, so why wouldn't I at least visit?". This earned a smile from Kagari, "I'm sorry for doubting you". Making sure everyone else was seated John sat down to, "there's something important I want to ask you". Raising an eyebrow, Kagari replied, "which is?". Allowing himself a brief moment he continued, "well…why does everyone keep referring to you as a 'She'?". Giving a nervous laugh he scratched the back of his head, "Oh, are they?", as his right arm moved John began to notice two fairly large bulges on his chest and what looked like, cleavage, he thought. After a few moments he realized, "What the hell, you're a girl!?!", jumping back in surprise. The chair, having plans of it's own fell back, leaving a very surprised John staring up at the roof. Picking himself up he noticed Uzume nodding knowingly, in complete contrast to a very confused Ishi and a very neutral Akitsu. Pointing at the offending mountains of flesh, he stuttered, "sss-so the what made got you burnt made you a woman?", Kagari nodded. Putting his hand through his hair he sighed, "are you a Sekirei?", again Kagari nodded.

Sitting back in his seat John just started at the ground. After what seemed like a long while Kagari spoke up, "You see male Sekirei go through a process called…". He/She suddenly began to cough up blood all over the bed sheet and the hand his was trying to use to stop any from getting out. As John was about to turn around and call for a nurse Kagari suddenly grabbed him by the colar, pulling their faces within inches of eachother, "please be my Ashikabi!". Before he could pull himself away, His/Her lips crushed his. Large, brilliant, wings of light sprouted from His/Her back, the brightness forcing John to close his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about any spelling mistakes in this one my computers has gone weird.

I have a questions for anyone that reads this, Should Kagari Become a girl or a guy?.


	7. Chapter 7: A new Kagari

From a nearby warehouse Katsuragi watched through the window at her target, he was lying back in the hospital bed. She was ecstatic when her master, Isumi Higa, had sent her to retrieve number 6 Homura after he got a call saying he was in a very weak state at the hospital, a cake walk really. But she was less than happy with the current situation. Homura was talking to a westerner, who was flanked by two women, whom she could only assume were his Sekirei and number ten Usume, what was she doing there?. Then as Homura bridged the gap between the two and they locked lips Katsuragi wailed. "Dam!", she cursed to herself, "Master Higa will not be happy when he hears this".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they light slowly began to recede, John opened his eyes. Before him was a woman of un-mistakable beauty. Taking her in he saw her shoulder length silver hair, grey eyes, her sculpted jaw and cheeks, as well as her ample bust. Snapping back into reality he found her watching him watch her with a small smirk on her face, blushing he looked away. "Wait a minute…", he murmured he looked back and squinted, "Kagari?". With a small smile the women nodded.

Putting his hand through his hair he sighed, "I guess anything can happen where Sekirei are concerned". Sitting back he looked to the amused Kagari, "can you please explain how I just turned you into a girl?, because this is very". Clearing her throat she replied, "as I was saying before a male Sekirei will start to experience Feminization after a period of time ". "The genes that constitute and Ashikabi are primarily located in the Y chromosome, so it is only very rarely that you will find a female Ashikabi". "This is also why most Sekirei are female, the few Sekirei that are Male have less stable genetic structures then that of the females". "After about a year, the body of an un-winged Male Sekirei will under-go a change in-order to attract an Ashikabi ". "when they finally do find their Ashikabi, the gender can be changed to either based on the feelings of the Ashikabi and how their body reacts to the Sekirei".

Raising an Eyebrow John frowned, "wait, so you're saying that when you kissed me I had a choice of whether you would be Male or Female?". Nodding she replied "yes", groaning he put his face in his hands, why me?, he thought. Although he would never admit it, John was pleased by how it turned out, Kagari was now as attractive as either Ishi or Akitsu, maybe even more so.

Taking his arm Ishi smiled at him, "Isn't this wonderful John?, now Kagari can help protect, cook and keep you warm at night", at this he blushed.

After their discovery of Kagari's rapid recovery, the Doctors told the gang that he would be kept overnight for any other tests, so they decided to return to the Inn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the exact same time Marcus smith was busily typing away in the depths of MBI tower, now was when of the few moments that he didn't have to worry about Katharine looking over his shoulder. He knew for a fact that she was in a meeting with Minaka and Takami, a meeting that concerned his son.

Eventually he found John's profile amongst the others in the Ashikabi database. Calling it up he was surprised to discover that he had winged two single numbers already, one recently. But what truly surprised him was the triple digit number 109, any simpleton now knew that there were only 108 Sekirei released. Calling up the Sekirei's profile he was surprised yet again, "109 is Akitsu, the Scrap number!?!". Sitting back he sighed, "so he has been triggered and she didn't tell me, maybe Takami can shed some light on this". As he was leaving he pulled back to the list, squinting he found two familiar new Ashikabis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun began to disappear behind the Inn's fence John headed towards the baths with his towel. As he past the kitchen he was stopped by Miya's voice, "Smith-san, there is some people on that wish to talk to you". With a huff he turned around and took the phone, "Hello?". A pair of feminine giggles came from the other end, "It's us Bro!". A smile stretching across his face he teased, "and who's us?". The giggles continued, "silly brother, its your sisters, Gabriella and Isabella!" said the latter. "ok I know, so how are you two doing?, where has Mom got you now?". There was a silence and a probably shuffling of positions, "here in the capital of course!" said Gabriella. "That's good yo…wait what" he stuttered, naturally the capital was the last place he wanted them to be, "you cant be it isn't safe". Pausing to consider his words Isabella then replied, "Oh you mean the Sekirei plan, we already know about that, its fine".

Sighing John decided to change the subject, "so to what do I owe the honor of this call?". "We called to see If you wanted to take us out to dinner" said Gabriella, as if on que his stomach rumbled, "err ok, where do you want to meet then?". "We want you to pick us up from home" said Isabella. After writing the directions on a nearby piece of paper and hanging up, John streached, "ok, now for that bath".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not an hour later John was making his way down one of the capital's main streets towards his sister's apartment. Looking to his left he spied the large building through an alleyway, "cool a shortcut". Making it about half-way he heard the rustling of paper boxes and garbage. Turning around he saw a cloaked figure with a familiar face, "You!" he pointed at the woman. Tossing back her hood the blonde thrust her thumb to her chest, "that's right!, I'm number 39 Mitsuki! And this time there's no one to save you!".


	8. Chapter 8: A surprising turn of events

Acting on advice I've decided to space my sentences now

Hope it makes reading easier for you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mitsuki advanced John slowly retreated, "you Bastard!", she screamed, stray tears escaping from her eyes "It's because of you Master Hayato kicked me out until I bring you back with me!".

Backing further away he tried to reason with her, "why would you even want to go back?, he obviously isn't a fit Ashikabi!".

Seemingly taking this to insult, Mitsuki swiftly went to draw out her fiber wires, "No, I failed him, I let you and that traitor get away!".

John shook his head, "its never right to abandon someone, failure is irrelevant", as soon as he said this he found himself backed against the wall.

Opening her mouth in rebuttal, Mitsuki was interrupting by a somber male voice, "I would advise you to refrain from harming John-sama or we may have to harm you".

Both John and Mitsuki turned towards the source of the voice, standing between them and the apartment building was a tall man, dressed in a butler outfit, with short black hair and one blue eye, the other being green.

"if you leave now we will not harm you" said a matching female voice. Turning to the other end of the alleyway they saw a woman of John's height, dressed in a French maid's costume, with long silver hair and eyes of the same color as the man's except in opposite positions.

"Screw that!" growled Mitsuki as she reached for her fiber wires. As soon as she did this the two newcomers raised their hands. Seemingly like magic Mitsuki rose a couple of meters in the air thrashing around wildly, "what the hell is this!?!" she yelled.

As soon as those words left her mouth, her body was thrown into ground with a sickening thud.

As the process repeated itself with increasing speed, John looked to the man and the woman who were seemingly guiding Mitsuki's body with their hands.

"Stop she isn't fighting back leave her alone, she won't fight back!" he yelled at them, apparently shocked by this the two Sekirei let her drop.

Rushing forward John caught Mitsuki in his arms, looking at her he gagged. Even durable this Sekirei's nose was broken, heavy bruising, blood seeping from her mouth and her eyes were almost rolled back into her head.

In a vulnerable voice she murmured, "why, why did you abandon me Hayato-Dono?".

John gasped as a he felt the strings of his heart pulled as it hit him this vulnerable woman that he hold in my arms is the real Mitsuki, the one beneath the aggressive shell.

Feeling this formed a intimate bond between them, and possible guilt for getting her injured, he pulled his face closer to her.

"Mitsuki, for whatever it's worth I'll take you home with me to take care of you, and even though I can't give you your Norita, I'd like you to be my Sekirei".

Locking her teary eyes with his she murmured, "yes…I'd like that".

Bringing his lips within centimeters of hers, whispering, "then let it be now and forever", before he closed his eyes and they kissed.

Then much to the surprise of all present, wings of a brilliant light sprouted from her back wrapping the pair in a brilliant yellow glow.

Seemingly enjoying this surprisingly loving kiss Mitsuki deepened it, her tongue brushing against his lips, seemingly begging for entrance.

On a rush of hormones John opened his mouth, slowing their tongues to do a tango.

Opening eyes he almost gasped as the bruises began to recede and her nose shuffling back into place.

After a couple of minutes they release each other for breath.

Smiling, Mitsuki murmured, "I'm glad", before she fell unconscious.

Still holding her in his arms, John looked to the Man and the Woman, who were observing the pair with interest.

"Ok I'm just guessing here, but since you told me her not to harm me I'm guessing you are Sekirei and you were sent to protect me".

The two Sekirei nodded, "yes".

"Then you're my Sister's Sekirei?".

"yes".

Shuffling Mitsuki around so he wouldn't drop her he continued along his original path.

"Good then lead the way, she needs somewhere to lye down".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the doors to the his sister's apartment opened, John was greeted by an amusing sight.

The entire apartment was painted and trimmed in a western/gothic style and littered with stuffed toys.

"Just like high school" he chuckled.

Quickly locating a large leather couch, he laid her down and blanketed her with his Jacket.

Brushing a lock of her hair off her forehead he smiled.

Making his way to the window he suddenly felt a lot heavier , "Brother you came!" screeched a familiar bubbly voice.

"Your crushing me Bri!" he roared.

"Make room!" screeched another familiar voice.

Looking to his right he saw his doom in his peripheral vision, "No Izzy don't!".

His words having not effect what-so-ever, John quickly found himself face first on the ground, pinned by his twin sisters.

"Get off, your suffocating me!, I can't breath!", he gasped, making a doomed attempt at escape.

Five minutes later John finally made it out of his sister's Deathly embrace and into a nearby armchair.

Glancing back at the two Sekirei he decided to ask a question.

"How'd you two run into them?".

They took a seat on the arms of chair either side of him, as they usually did.

"We met them at a cafe" replied Gabriella in a Non-chalant tone.

"Then we clicked like North and South" said Isabella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the front gate John was met by Akitsu and Ishi.

"John, who is this woman?" said Ishi as she gestured to a sleeping Mitsuki in his arms.

Rushing forward his two Sekirei moved to take her from his arms

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling herself up Mitsuki groaned, "I feel like I've been run over by a truck repeatedly".

Rubbing her eyes she surveyed the room, "this isn't Hayato's house".

"Thank god for that" chuckled a familiar voice.

Turning to the door she saw her ex-target and new Ashikabi, who was leaning on the wall and smiling, "how are you feeling, you took a real beating there".

"I'm fine" she replied, "just a headache".

John raised his eyebrows, "that's better than I had hoped".

Zoning in on his face, Memories of earlier came back to Mitsuki.

"H..How did you wing me…again?".

"well, I have no Idea really".

Shaking her head she muttered, "Baka"

After several moments of awkward silence there was a knock on the door, "Hello, Smith-san, Mitsuki-san are you awake?".

John slid the door open, "yep, come on in Ms Land-Lord".

Crossing the room she place a plate of food beside Mitsuki, "I thought you would like some dinner".

She bowed her head, "t-thank you", she stuttered with a baffled look on her face.

Lingering in the doorway Miya turned around and a demonic image appeared behind her shoulder, "Lewd acts are forbidden within the Inn…".

Both Mitsuki and John nodded violently.

Seemingly satisfied with this Miya left.

After another awkward silence Mistuki propped the plate along her lap and said, "who's she?".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I also decided that more intimacy was needed

Any questions?.

P.S: need suggestions and/or Ideas for new Sekirei

If you have any just mail me.


	9. Chapter 9: For a Rainy Day

John yawned as sat on the verandah, looking up and the rainy sky.

He had been brooding over the past week, specifically the girls.

Last night was the first time I ever kissed a girl like that, he thought.

Am I favoring Mitsuki over Ishi and Akitsu?.

He sighed, "I don't pay them enough attention".

"John!" yelled a certain girl, rounding the corner.

Shifting his gaze from the Sky to Ishi and blinked, "yes?".

With a massive grin on her face she started bouncing around, causing a small smile to cross John's lips.

"Kagari-san is coming home tonight!", she chirped.

Ah!, He thought, someone else I've Neglected.

"Smith-san!" called Miya as she too came around the corner.

"Yes Miya, a certain Birdie already told me that Kagari is coming home" He chuckled.

Quickly nodding she thrust a piece of paper into his hands.

"Huh, what's this?".

Miya smiled, "We will be having a party for Kagari-san when he…I mean she gets home, that's the grocery list".

Opening his mouth to give her a piece of his mind a Demonic image appeared behind her shoulder, "You will help, won't you Smith-san?".

Closing his mouth he nodded violently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking his rain coat from Ishi, John quickly shrugged into it, "Thanks".

"Have a Safe trip John!" she smiled.

Quickly leaning In he gave her what was meant to be a short goodbye kiss.

At least it was until Ishi threw her arms around his neck and deepened it, not that he was complaining.

After several moments she released him, "And come back soon!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trudging in the rain and sheltered by his umbrella John looked around as his mind wondered.

In the rain there was nothing in the distance.

An impregnable veil of life's blood surrounding you.

Sounds, sights and smells all different in the rain.

A crooked smile crossed John's lips, He'd always liked the rain.

Seeing a convenience store that looked a lot like a 7-11, John hurried inside.

He quickly found the things on the list, including various ingredients and Sake, which had a love heart written next to it, Kazehana?, how'd she manage to sneak that in?, he thought.

Making his way back down the street John's mind wondered again.

Feeling a sudden lightness in his hand he looked down to see a lack of groceries in his hand.

Quickly searching for them he saw what looked like a little boy in a baseball cap, loose top and shorts running ahead with the aforementioned groceries.

"Hey you!, get back here with those" he yelled.

Glancing back the little boy began to run faster.

John swore, "Dam it!" and quickly went after the bag-theif.

After several minutes he lost the boy down an alley way.

"Bloddy Frickken hell!" he swore as he kicked a nearby dumpster. Turning to leave heard the soft mewing of a kitten.

Looking down into a smaller off-shoot of the alleyway he could make out the little boy crouching over something behind the dumpster. Switching to the other side of the alleyway to see the little boy huddled over a trio of tinny kittens in a large cardboard box.

"It's ok little ones, here have some bread" murmured the little boy as he tore off a piece of bread from the loaf, "go on eat it".

Approaching from behind John sheltered the boy and the Kittens with his umbrella, "you know you could of asked instead of robbing me".

Quickly spinning around, the boy's foot landed in his chest, sending him in the alley wall.

Groaning John looked at the boy.

Surprisingly the boy's hat fell off revealing long black hair.

"Huh?, you're a girl!?!" he coughed.

Crouching down in a defensive position she hissed.

Getting up, slowly, John took off his coat and offered it to the girl, "here you'll need this more than me".

For a few moments the girl blinked, then sniffed the coat and snatched it.

Quickly she pulled it around herself and planted the kittens in the crook of her arm.

Smilling for a few moments and redness in her cheeks became evident, she mumered, "thank you", before collapsing.

Rushing forward John caught them in time, preventing any harm to the kittens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bursting through the front door with the girl, the kittens and the groceries in his arms he yelled, "Miya!, Ishi, someone!, We really need help here!".

The aforementioned land-lady appeared onto the scene, placing her hand on the girl's forehead,"quickly, we have a spare room near the stairs, you take her there while I get the medicines and some wet towels".

Rushing towards the room, John literally threw the groceries into the kitchen and continued on with his load.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a nerve wrecking Half-hour, the girl's fever seemed to go down and the rest of the gang were let into the room.

Falling back on his rear end John let out a long sigh.

"I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here?" he mused.

"Oh?" said a relieved Miya.

He nodded, "yeah, every few days I seem to bring a Sekirei home".

Gesturing to the girl he continued, "I bet you 20 bucks she is too".

This earned a chuckle, "Oh, what makes you say that?".

Putting his hand through his hair John pondered, "hmm… besides the pattern I seem to get this feeling when I'm around Sekirei".

At this the girl's eyes fluttered open, "huh, where am I?".

"A safe place, and more importantly a warm place" John smiled.

Quickly sitting up she started looking around the room, "The kittens, where are…".

She was quickly cut off by Miya, "they are fine, thanks to you they didn't catch a cold and some of the other tenants are taking care of them right now, there's no need to worry".

Seemingly satisfied with this, she looked to John, "Who are you".

He offered his hand, "John Smith at your service".

Surprised by this she awkwardly shook his hand.

As soon as they touched a chill seemed to travel up her arm.

A now familiar feeling began to burn in his heart.

Quickly withdrawing his hand John scrambled to change the subject, "uh…what's your name?".

The girl's head seemed to become downcast, "Suzume…".

Going to lay a hand on her shoulder a animalistic growl seemed to emanate from her chest.

As she looked up John jumped back, her eyes had seemed to change from a light hazel to yellow with slits.  
"may we wander life's plains hand in hand, now and forever!" she said before she leapt at him, quickly claiming his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little tid-bit; Suzume's name means Sparrow

P.S: I'm thinking of going for Benitsubasa soon, any thoughts are welcome


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Warzone

As soon as Suzume released his face wings of red light sprouted from her back.

For a few moments she gazed at him with teary eyes then buried herself into his chest, "please don't leave me!".

Putting his arms around her, he stroked her hair, "shhh, don't worry I won't leave you".

Glancing around he noticed Miya seemed to have left at some point.

Letting her cry it out for several minutes he finally managed to calm her down.

He smiled, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?".

Sniffling she replied, "umm…ok, My number is 66 and I'm a…".

Before she could finish the door burst open and a infuriated Mitsuki appeared, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" she screamed.

Realizing what the situation looked like, John put up both hands as if to surrender, "I how it looks but I can explain!".

Pulling out her cables she growled, "Why did I have to be shackled by some Lolicon Ashikabi!".

Glaring up at her, Suzume got off John and slowly approached her in a crouched position, "He's mine!".

Preparing to wrap her in her cables Mitsuki scoffed, "like hell he is!".

Her growl quickly changing to a roar her form shifted and she leapt at Mitsuki.

But instead of a young teenage Sekirei, a large Bengal Tiger collided with the very surprised Sekirei.

Maybe it was the left over hormones or maybe it was the adrenaline, but John did something that he never thought he'd do and something that he knew he would later realize was very stupid.

He tackled a Tiger.

Throwing himself at Suzume he somehow managed to roll them both off Mitsuki and into the yard.

Perhaps out of instinct she quickly pinned him down, baring her fangs centimeters away from his neck.

Doing his best to stay calm he managed a choked, "Suzume its me!, its John!".

For a few minutes nothing changed and John found himself wondering if she could understand.

But luckily the tiger moved off him, turning back into Suzume.

Tears seemed to form up around her eyes, "I'm so sorry".

Tousling her hair John chuckled, "It's not a problem".

Getting up and wondering over to Mitsuki he bent over her until there faces were inches apart, "you ok?".

She nodded slowly.

Chuckling he offered her his hand, "C'mon, its time to pick up Kagari!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Signing herself off Kagari entered the main foyer to see her Ashikabi, instantly causing her heart to race.

Then it became quickly apparent that he was surrounded by his other Sekirei, which caused a pang of jealousy.

Ishi and Akitsu he recognized, but there were two that Kagari didn't recognized, a blonde woman and a girl of about 12 with long black hair.

Noticing her John waved, "Hey, glad you're out?".

Rushing over to him she threw herself into his embrace.

Which of course surprised everyone, except John.

Softly smiling he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I got something for you".

Looking up at him she raised a feathery eyebrow, "Oh?".

Suddenly she felt something soft and covered in plastic tap her on the head.

Pulling back she saw he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

He offered them to her, "I thought I'd get you something to surprise…Urmf!".

His mouth was quickly covered with Kagari's, who quickly invaded his mouth with her tongue.

Which caused him to freeze, Am I ok with this?, he thought, she used to be a guy.

But as Kagari's tongue began to undermine his, John joined in, Oh to Hell with it!, he thought.

After several moments he felt someone tug his sleeve.

Groaning, he detached himself.

"Yes" he sighed.

Turning around he found 4 very jealous looking Sekirei.

"Oh…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as everyone sat down to a feast of both Japanese and western design, the adults raised their cups of saki, and the younger tenants raised their grape juice, in a toast, "To Kagari's health" said Miya

"To Kagari's health", replied everyone, who then to a sip and dinner began.

Glancing around the table, John watched as Tsukiumi and Musubi fought over who would feed Minato.

At first he had his doubts about him, but he eventually found that he was honest and hard-working.

John then turned to watch his Sekirei.

Suzume was talking to Kuno, possibly about cartoons.

Ishi was talking, rather animatedly, to Miya, who seemed to be smiling and going along with it.

Akitsu was eating her meal quietly, with her left arm looped through his.

Looking to his own left he found Kagari picking at her food quietly.

Leaning over a bit, John whispered, ""are you ok, you haven't touched your food and I haven't heard a peep out of you all night.

Looking up she gave him a weak smile, "Its nothing".

He raised an eyebrow, "yeah and I'm the emperor of Japan!, come on I'm your Ashikabi, this is what I'm for".

Sighing she put her fork down, "its just that…all my life I've been a Man, not a week ago I became a Women and…".

She blushed, "I get these feelings and urges that…Obviously weren't there before".

Chuckling John rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "yeah, I'm a bit confused myself ".

Kagari looked back at her food, "It's just so…new".

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm here for you, Hell we're all here for you".

He smiled a little, "you won't be alone".

They both smiled and without thing John leaned in some more and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

As they both grinned, he pulled back, "now lets eat before Ishi and Musubi eat everything".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half-asleep on his futon John glanced at the beautiful women that were sprawl around and on-top of him.

Mentally he sighed, I'm going to have to get a bigger place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flopping down on her bed, Takami let out a content sigh.

"You're pretty good1" , she pulled a cigarette out of the carton on her bedside table and lit it.

"At least for an Australian" she smirked.

Rolling over to look at her Marcus smiled, "I'm glad to see my talents haven't diminished over the years".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: No Discipline!

Sitting up Marcus put a hand through his sweat drenched hair, "I have to be honest with you Takami".

Glancing at him she raised her eyebrows, "Oh?".

"When I asked if you wanted to do anything tonight I thought you'd take out a 9mm and shoot me square between the eyes".

At this she chuckled, "What can I say, I was surprised you had the balls".

He smiled, "Of course".

Smile disappearing she sighed, "Marcus, we both have kids and we're separated so I think we both know…".

Quickly cutting her off he continued for her, "How this works, I do know".

He too sighed, "I realize you must be confused about this, after all you've stuck to the same man for nearing on 20 years now".

Turning to her fully Marcus slipped his hand into Takami's, "I just hope that you'll stop degrading yourself by devoting your entire life to him".

A small smile appeared on her lips, "you're a better man than I hopped…".

Quickly maneuvering himself so he was behind, Marcus wrapped his arms around Takami and whispered into her ear, "And you're a better Woman than I deserve".  
For several minutes they sat simply enjoying each other's embrace.

A break from the world, and brief reprieve from the Sekirei Plan.

After a while Takami remembered something, "Didn't you want to ask me something about your Son?".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As per Miya's suggestion John took a walk to clear his head after the previous night.

The same night that rendered most at the Inn either fully or semi unconscious due to the horrendous amounts of Saki consumed.

Or in Suzume and Ku-chan's case a sugar crash.

Walking down the street he didn't notice as he walked into a pink-haired girl in a designer dress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the street Benitsubasa was doing what she loved most, shop therapy.

Un-fortunately it wasn't working.

Her mind was racing with thoughts of her Ashikabi.

It was common knowledge that Natsuo Ichinomi was gay.

But she had always thought that she could turn him, make him love her.

That was until she had found him in bed with some college student.

Now everything seemed so hopeless, how could the man she loved not love her.

Was it her fault?.

Was it because her breast were too small.

Looking down at them she didn't see a certain Ashikabi run into her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both then collided in a spectacular fashion, with both ending up on their rear ends.

Rubbing his John looked up at whoever ran into him.

He found a beautiful girl of about Mitsuki's age with Pink hair, Pink eyes, weird he thought, and a designer French dress.

Getting up he offered her his hand, "sorry about that, my mind was elsewhere".

Glaring up at him she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU!, DO YOU KNOW WHO…".

She trailed off as she began feeling hot and weak at the knees, what is this!?!, she thought, it can't be!.

John put both hands up to defend himself, "like I said I'm sorry!".

Then he began to feel the warmness in his heart that he felt whenever he met a Sekirei.

As he quickly regained his composure she glared at him again, "well!?!, aren't you going to help me up!?!".

Quickly pulling her up he couldn't help but notice that she was slightly heavier than he expected.

Dusting herself off Benitsubasa glanced at the man before her.

The most obvious feature about him was that he was western.

Besides that he was a fair bit taller than Benitsubasa, sporting denim jeans, a light green T-shirt that said Tokyo Metro and a leather jacket.

He had short brown hair and Chocolate brown eyes, along with what appeared to be 5-o-clock shadow.

Deciding he was interesting she said, "I've decided how you are going to make it up to me!".

He blinked, "Huh?".

She fixed him with another glare, "you are going to make it up to me aren't you!?!".

Quickly deciding that he was in no position to argue with a Sekirei that could possibly throw him half-way across town John nodded, "yeah".

Putting her hands on her hips she huffed, "Then you're taking me shopping!".

John sighed both physically and mentally, how was he going to get out of this one?.

Looking her in the eyes he said, "Then We better get introductions out of the way, I'm John Smith and you are?".

"Benitsubasa".

Taking his hand she began to lead him back down the street.

As he struggled to keep up with her also he noticed that she was scratching the back of her neck, her Sekirei crest, as if it were burning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In their third store after running into each other almost 3 hours ago, Benitsubasa was trying out some of the latest designs.

John wanted to throw himself off MBI Tower.

Appearing out of the dressing room in a pink cocktail dress that seemed to be tight around her rear end and show off enough cleavage to make the size of her breasts irrelevant.

Which was probably why she picked it.

10 minute into the worst experience in his life John had already noticed that Benitsubasa was very conscious of her breast size.

"Well?" she said, pirouetting to give the full view.

Blushing a bit he smiled, "Its great and the color seems to blend in with your hair".

This time Benitsubasa blushed, "thanks…".

Ok now she was confused!.

Every time he looked at her like that and smiled her heart galloped.

But Natsuo is my Ashikabi!, she thought.

Heading back into the dressing room she leaned against the wall to regain her composure.

"Benitsubasa?, are you ok in there?" called John.

She managed to keep herself from gasping her response.

"I'm fine!", she replied, "just a little hungry".

After a few moments he replied, "ok, then how about…French?".

Nodding to herself she sighed, "that'd be fine".

How did he know French was her favorite?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a very satisfying lunch Benitsubasa had absent mindedly looped her arm through John's, leading him down the street.

Then at the corner of her eye she caught something.

Pointing at it she tugged at his arm, "look!, a Photo booth!, let's try it out!".

Before he could refuse he was quickly dragged inside.

Planting herself on John's lap Benitsubasa secretly reveled in the feeling of having his body leaning against hers, causing her to blush.

Pushing the button she ordered him, "say Cheese!".

Doing his best he smiled.

But with each flash the warmness in his heart grew until he couldn't take it anymore.

With each flash the fiery feeling in her chest and crest grew and grew, as did the desire to be with him forever.

They both leaned in as she whispered, "let us be like this, now and forever!".

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, that thrilled them both to the core.

The crest on her neck disappeared and then re-appeared.

And as the wallet sized photos popped out of the machine the last three showed wings of a brilliant pink light extending out of Benitsubasa's back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think you all saw it coming and before anyone asks, yes Marcus and Takami are in a relationship.

P.s: what should the next Sekirei be?.


	12. Chapter 12: Action and Reaction

As he walked down the street towards with Benitsubasa attached to his arm, John's mind was doing flips.

How in Hell am I going to support 5 women!?!.

How are we all going to fit into one house!?!.

Then he remembered something, "Uh Benitsubasa, this may seem a bit weird but you had a Ashikabi before me right?".

She nodded lazily, "Yeah".

"Who was he?".

She sighed, "It doesn't matter, what does matter is us".

Deciding to talk about it later John switched subjects, "I think there's a couple of things that I need to tell you about me before we do anything".

She opened an eye to look up at him, "Oh?".

"First off I have 4 other Sekirei".

Almost instantly he felt her grip on him tighten, bordering on painful.

"And the other thing?" she said with a hint of Venom in her voice.

He gulped, Oh this isn't going to be pretty, he thought.

"you see I live in…" he stopped as he noticed another warm feeling.

Another Sekirei must be nearby!, he thought.

Looking around John saw nothing until he thought he saw a woman with grey hair and a Katana strapped to her hip, on the opposite street, smiling at him with a look that made the hairs on his neck raise.

But once a truck passed between them she was gone.

Maybe I was Imagining things…, he thought.

Somehow the feeling that he was being watched didn't disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half-way home John and Benitsubasa turned a corner to a shocking sight.

The side of a clothing store had been blown out, with debris scattered on the road .

On the street opposite the store stood a Japanese girl of about 18, who was being selflessly protected by a young girl with light grey hair, obviously her Sekirei.

Blinking a few times he realized something, wait a minute!, that's a boy!.

The pair watched as several Sekirei slowly advanced on the feminine-boy and his Ashikabi, a couple trying to flank them.

Behind the group was a familiar Japanese man with glasses.

"Now now Yukari, Izumi-sama only wants to talk" he scolded.

Anger plastered all over his face the Girly-Boy yelled, "I won't let you take her!".

John turned to Benitsubasa, "Hey Beni, you have super strength right".

Blushing slightly at her nick name she nodded, "Of course I do, I'm a Fist-Type".

"Good" he replied.

Scrunching her eyebrows together in thought she said, "What do you…".

Then it hit her.

"No way are we getting involved!, this isn't our fight!".

John sent her a pleading look, "please Beni, those two have no chance if we don't help!".

After a few moments she surrendered this a aggravated sigh, "Fine!, but you owe me a reward!".

Grabbing him by the waist, Benitsubasa launched them in-front of the Girly-Boy.

Glaring at the Bespectacled man, John growled, "I think its obvious that they don't want to talk to him, so I suggest you leave".

Adjusting his eyebrows the man sighed, "And you would be?".

"John Smith, what's it to you!?!".

Straitening himself somewhat the man looked at him as if he we a minor annoyance, "I am Kakizaki Takahashi, Izumi Higa's secretary".

He cleared his throat, "And Izumi-Sama tasked me with bringing those two back, please do not try to get in the way".

Leaning over he planted a kiss on Benitsubasa's lips.

As their lips parted Wings on Pink light extended from her back.

Turning to them, a devilish smile crossed her face as blood lust to take over.

She chuckled evilly, "get ready".

Pooling her energy around her, she brought her fist up and yelled, "Destructive Quake!".

Slamming her fist into the ground, the street seemed to shatter and a few of the Sekirei went flying, the rest jumping out of the way in the nick of time.

Recovering Quickly, the two Sekirei, one dressed in a tight-fitting Leotard and the other in red cloak and surrounded by spinning bladed-disks, charged them her.

Disappearing and then reappearing behind the one in the Leotard, Benitsubasa delivered an Axe-Kick between her shoulder blades, causing her to be thrown into the ground.

As Benitsubasa landed she quickly noticed as the cloaked Sekirei lept towards the her Ashikabi.

Suddenly the blades surrounding the Sekirei launched themselves, aimed mainly at injuring the feminine Sekirei and his Ashikabi.

To John's surprise the girly Sekirei repelled several of the blades with some kind of sickly blast.

But it was too late as one of the spinning blades made it's way past the Sekirei and went straight for the Ashikabi girl.

Acting in the nick of time John managed to tackle the girl out of the way, but not without receiving a gash on his upper right arm.

Cringing at the pain on his shoulder he looked at the girl under him, "you ok?".

Looking up at him with a surprised look on her face, she answered, "Yes, I'm Fine".

Rolling off her he watched as Benitsubasa quickly caught up with the cloaked Sekirei.

She then delivered a series of punches and kicks that left the cloaked Sekirei unconscious on the pavement.

As Benitsubasa leaned over her John put his hand on her shoulder, "She isn't a threat, let her be".

Looking around the other Sekirei seemed to start waking up, "They're waking up, lets go".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sun had begun to set as John stumbled through the Inn's front door, due to Benitsubasa's dragging him.

"Come one, we need to get you patched up!".

Seeing the look on her face he suspected she had ulterior motives.

Almost instantly they ran into Miya, "Oh my, what's this?".

Seeing her Benitsubasa stopped instantly and began to scrutinize her, particularly her breasts.

Yep, she has a breast complex, John thought.

"Don't tell me she's your Sekirei", she huffed.

"No, definitely not my Sekirei!" he said as he raised his hands.

Dissmissing this Miya approached John and handed him a letter, "This came for you in the mail this morning Smith-san".

Looking at it the front said, 'To my favorite son, from Mummy'.

Opening it a Black credit card popped out into John's hand.

Printed on the front were the Initials 'MBI'.

Benitsubasa sighed, "wonder why they gave you a MBI card?, oh well now you can take me shopping whenever I want and now we can get a better place".

John raised an eyebrow as he turned it over, "MBI card?, what's so special about an MBI card?".

Benitsubasa, "you don't know?, a MBI card is given to Sekirei when they begin their search for an Ashikabi, it has an unlimited balance"

John's eyes bulged, "Unlimited balance!?!".

Then it sounded as if someone stumbled and a flustered Minato appeared, "You!!!", he yelled as he pointed at Benitsubasa.

Glancing at him she groaned, "Oh its you!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you liked it

P.S: Word of warning, I'm switching the rating to M soon


	13. Chapter 13: New home, new problem

Instinctively John moved between Minato and Benitsubasa, "what seems to be the problem?".

Still sputtering he said, "She's a part of the Disciplinary squad!".

At this Tsukiumi and Musubi appeared on either side of Minato.

Instantly wishing for the rest of his Sekirei john folded his arms and made himself look more confident in what he said, "That's impossible!, She is my Sekirei now!".

Looking over John's shoulder Benitsubasa cried, "88!", and attempted to run around him to get to her.

In a split second they all felt a sharp pain on their heads.

Suddenly an ominous presence appeared.

Looking around the group saw Miya wielding a wooden spoon, "No violence is permitted within the Inn!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting around the living room table they had just explained to John what had happened not too long ago on the now totaled bridge.

John groaned, things had just got stranger and more dangerous.

Musubi could apparently channel the spirit of number 8 Yume.

And Benitsubasa used to be apart of the disciplinary squad, which meant that he made MBI's hit list.

John sighed, "It doesn't get any easier does it Minato-san?".

From across the table he just smiled and shook his head, "No it doesn't".

He rubbed the sides of his head, "that's just great!" he muttered.

Feeling someone pat him on the shoulder, he looked up to find Ishi, "Don't worry John, I'm sure we could beat the Disciplinary squad!".

He gave her a weak smile, "thanks"

Then Suzume jumped on his back and Mitsuki hugged his waist.

"Its no problem!" they chanted in unison, only to then glare at each other.

Then Benitsubasa grabbed his right arm, "Now that's settled its time he came upstairs with me!".

Mitsuki grabbed his left, "No, he's coming with me!".

Suzume started to pull him by the chest, "No, with me!".

As Ishi attempted to talk them all down, Kagari stood back and chuckled, "This should be interesting".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night John was laying in his Futon, alone.

Due to the inclusion of a new Sekirei to his party, Miya saw fit to put them all in different rooms.

Despite not feeling the weight of several upon him for the first time in a longtime, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

Turning over he couldn't escape the feeling that something was going to happen, soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on a girder of a Skyscraper that was still under construction a certain Sekirei took a swig of her Saki.

Humming she sat back and watched the city lights, "seems like tomorrow will be an interesting day!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning John had somehow managed to slip out of the house.

But not without leaving a note first, lest his Sekirei destroy half of the Capital looking for him.

Today he was going to solve the problem of the ever increasing population of the Inn.

Not only was it not fair on Miya to accommodate so many people on so little, but if previous experience held out it would become impossible to fit all the Sekirei with having them sleep in the corridors.

Patting his pants he felt his new MBI, safe and secure in a hidden pocket.

Now that he had that he could certainly afford a larger house.

That was how he spent the bulk of his morning.

Every time he walked into a real-estate agency and asked to see a selection of local houses the agent always guided him to the houses in the 'lower side of town'.

And every time he flashed the MBI card he couldn't help but smirk as the agent's demur instantly changed.

After all that he did manage to find one place, and nearby no less.

As he walked down the street he was stopped by a tap on the shoulder and a somewhat familiar voice, "Hello there, can you help me find somewhere to eat?".

Turning around he found none other than Kazehana.

"Oh!, Kazehana-san it's you!" sputtered.

She smiled, "Oh you remember me!".

"Of course, how could forget the woman that almost killed me with her Saki?" he chuckled.

This caused her to giggle.

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?".

Calming down she smiled, "like I said, I'm here to eat".

Lithely slipping around him to pull his right arm into her breasts, she pouted, "Won't you help me?".

Despite the reddening color of his face John nodded, "Of course!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite asking for help picking somewhere to eat she practically dragged him to a fancy restaurant that looked like a UFO on a giant stand.

Leaning across the table to give him a good view of her cleavage Kazhana smiled seductively, "Well what do you think?".

Tearing his eyes away from her chest, John looked at the remains of his steak and then did his best to look her in the eyes, "ummm, great!".

With a mischievous glint in her eyes she leaned back into her seat, "How about we play a game?".

He blinked, "A game?".

Kazehana nodded, "It's where I ask you a question and then you ask me a question".

Somewhat hesitantly John agreed, "yeah sure", ok this is a bit weird, he thought.

She grinned, "Good, what are you thinking about right now?".

Still noticing her exposed cleavage he lied, "I'm thinking what a good view we have of the capital here".

Then she gave him a look that said she knew exactly what he was thinking, Dam you woman!, he growled mentally..

"Ok then its my turn, How did you end up a 'Frequent guest' at the Inn?".

She shrugged and said simply, "Minato-Kun".

He blinked, somewhat disappointed, "Minato?".

She nodded, "Yep, I was considering making him my Ashikabi".

Almost instantly John was Jealous.

Kazehana smiled, "Who was your first crush?, actually", she leaned in to whisper seductively into his ear, "Why don't we move this party elsewhere?".

He squeaked, "Where?".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she asked if he wanted to 'move this party elsewhere' he was thinking a motel of some sort.

It was worse than that, much worse.

John was clinging to a girder for dear life as he sat on what appeared to be the top floor of a skyscraper still in construction.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Kazehana as she reveled in the feeling of the wind through her hair.

Taking a quickly glance at what lay beneath him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind it acknowledged the beauty.

But everything else in his mind screamed.

Looking cross at him Kazehana sat closer to him, "Afraid of heights?".

"Very!".

She seemed to be smiling somewhat, "Well if you fall I'll catch you!".

He nodded in haste.

She sighed, "I loved a man once you know".

Caught by surprise sputtered, "you did?".

She nodded sadly, "when I was released I went straight to him and asked him to be my Ashikabi".

John frowned, "Then he…".

"he refused me yes, he said it was because that wasn't his place in the Sekirei Plan".

John patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure any man would jump at the chance to be your Ashikabi!".

When she turned her face to him it was red and a faint smile touched her lips, "I think I've already found one".

He smiled in return, "what's he like?".

She put her finger on her chin as if in thought, "Well he is a foreigner, he has a few Sekirei already, and", her smiled broadened, "I am completely and utterly in-love with him".

John nodded, Dam! He was jealous again.

She pulled his right arm into her breasts again, "do you want to know who it is?".

He nodded.

Putting her head on his shoulder she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "its you".

Almost jumping off the girder in surprise he sputtered, "Me!?!, but im not a…I'm not…".

She cut him off, "That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is this".

As Kazehana leaned in their lips met and their tongues started to explore each other's mouths.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minaka sensed something in the air.

Smiling he chuckled, "the last Sekirei has been winged, its time for the Third stage!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought it was about time.

Put in your votes for who should be in the first match.


	14. Chapter 14: The First Match

Minato, Musubi, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Ishi, Mitsuki, Akitsu and Kagari all watched as Matsu pulled up a video file on her screen, "Here we go!".

The all too familiar image of a crazy looking Minaka appeared with a huge grin on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen It is time for the Third stage of the Sekirei Plan to begin!".

He spread his arms and the camera moved back a few meters, showing him in-front of the MBI clock.

"And tonight is the first match!, Three lucky participants will compete for the Prize!, each Ashikabi can choose up to 3 Sekirei!, If you get a phone call then you're a lucky winner!".

Then the video finished.

Matsu quickly turned towards Minato, "Mina-Tan, you're Phone!?!".

He pulled it out of his pocket, "Nope, I mustn't be in the first match"

On a quick decent into the Inn's yard, via Kazehana airways John's phone suddenly rang, "So not a good time", he yelled as they came within meters of the ground.

After Kazehana formed a pocket of air to soften the landing the pair dusted themselves off.

The ring-tone on his Mobile still blaring off he angrily snatched it out of his own pocket, "What!?!".

The happy-go-lucky voice of the director of MBI chimed, "Congratulations Smith-san!, you've been selected for the First match!".

He blinked, "What First match?".

Minaka continued, "It's a hunt for the prize, a treasure left by the gods, you and two other Ashikabi will be transported to an abandoned Island that I have set up, somewhere in it the first of the Jinki Is hidden".

John, with Kazehana, Benitsubasa and Suzume latched onto him stood somewhere on said island.

Pulling out his phone he dialed Minato, "Ok, so where do I go now?".

After a few moments he replied, "Matsu-san says that she can't find the Jinki because wherever it is it's under cover".

"She also says that there are signs practically all over the Island, and they can direct you to it".

John nodded, "thanks man", and with that he hung up.

Looking around he saw the signs which were marked with "This way!".

"yeah some hunt…" he muttered.

As the group began to follow the signs they heard someone sobbing.

"This place is too big and I can't find my way around, where am I?"

A tan Sekirei with short dark hair and a sort of Bikini suit.

Upon seeing the group she flinched, "I've gotta go now!".

Before she managed to get away Benitsubasa quickly grabbed one of the ribbons hanging off her suit.

"You're a Sekirei", she growled, pulling the Sekirei closer, "Where's your Ashikabi?".

Unable to escape the Sekirei screamed, "Help she's gonna kill me!, she's gonna assault me!".

Benitsubasa sneered, "What do you mean 'Assault'?".

Then the Sekirei's face became solem, "I'm sorry master, I'm gonna be stained now".

"You little…I have no idea what you're talking about!" she growled.

Suddenly John felt like something was coming for him from above.

Thankfully Kazehana yanked him out of the way as a Japanese man in his mid-twenties, wielding a tire iron, landed where he was standing not a moment before.

As soon as he connected with the ground a ripple went up the man's body, which caused him to scream out in pain.

Somehow managing to wriggle her way out of Benitsubasa's grip the Sekirei ran to the man, "Master!".

Looking up at her as if the pain had disappeared the man cried, "Kuzuri!".

The man pulled her into a hug as she cried, "Master!! That was scary! ".

The man patted her head, "Everything's ok now my lovely!".

Then John noticed another Sekirei that looked a lot Kuzuri except she had white hair and stars on the bra-part of her Bikini suit.

"Sanada, you found Kuzuri?" she said.

At this Kuzuri lit up, "Kujika!".

Instantly the pair hugged each other, surrounded by the Man's arms.

Raising an eyebrow John sighed, "come on, they seem to be distracted for now".

Sitting in the back row in the packed Theatre room of MBI tower Marcus smith sighed to himself.

Minaka wouldn't let go of John, knowing how far he had developed.

This test they call a 'match' was at least some proof of that.

Fishing around in his hip pocket he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

He chuckled to himself, he was beginning to pick up Takami's habits.

"Excuse me sir" said one of the more Minor Lab jockeys seated in-front of him, "there's no smoking allowed in-doors".

Marcus fixed the small man with a glare that could scare the fleas of a Dog, "you're point?".

The man immediately shrunk into his seat, "err, sorry to disturb you!".

As he returned his attention to the images of his son and three of his Sekirei running around the Island Marcus felt a tap on his shoulder.

Looking up he found none other than his aforementioned Lover Takami.

With a lit cigarette in her mouth she gestured to the seat next to him.

"Sure go ahead".

Nodding she sat, "So that's you're boy huh?".

This time he nodded, "Yeah that's him".

"He seems to have winged a single number".

"3 actually, he has 7 Sekirei".

Takami whistle, "that's fair number, what he can't say no? ".

Marcus shook his head, "It's not that".

She inclined her head, "so he's subject #2 huh?".

He flashed her a quick glance, "yeah he is".

Takami patted her on the shoulder, "Sorry about that".

Marcus shook his head, "there's nothing you could have done, once Minaka has a Idea in his head its almost impossible to get him to let go".

Putting her feet up on the seat in-front of her Takami pulled the cigarette out of her mouth, "Hey I know this quiet little place in the north…"

Approximately an hour later John and Co eventually found themselves within 20 meters of the prize.

Again they found themselves thinking Minaka had the mind of a 6 year old.

The signs all finished by pointing to an opening in what looked like a cooling tower.

"This is it?" grumbled the somewhat irritated Ashikabi.

As they began approaching they heard a high-pitched male voice, "Get away from my treasure!".

Turning around they found a familiar boy of about 15 in a white ruffled shirt, flanked by three Sekirei.

John gritted his teeth, "Hayato!".

Seemingly un-affected by this Hayato signaled his Sekirei.

As they leapt down his face contorted into a look of horror.

Following his line of sight John saw a female Sekirei holding a glowing crystal in her hands.

Hayato screamed, "stop that Sekirei, I want that treasure ".

Suddenly everything became a mad dash as Hayato and John both sprinted to the seemingly un-suspecting Sekirei, with Hayato's Sekirei clashing with John's.

As the two Ashikabi came within 5 meters of her she turned around and jumped with surprise.

She flailed her arms to keep balance, but this was in vain as she began to slip off the end of the tower.

Grabbing onto her hand, the one still holding the Jinki, he found himself once again making the mistake of misjudging a Sekirei's weight and his footing.

In- a matter of milliseconds the two were falling.

Having some experience in this John tucked her close to his chest.

And then everything was black.

"This phone is ringing, ringing for you…" sang the mobile phone.

Groaning John flipped it open and blinked.

The image of Minaka appeared on the screen, "Congratulations Smith-San, you've won the First Match!".

"Huh?".

Looking to his sides he found that he was holding a crystal shaped like a stalactite with a 1 printed on it.

And on the other side he had a blushing Female Sekirei looking up at him with a content smile on her face.

Looks like the hero has another enemy

Stay tuned for the next chapter, secrets will be revealed!.


	15. Chapter 15: Jinki1

John turned the Jinki around in his hand, watching the 1 appear and disappear as it went around and around.

It certainly wasn't just a crystal.

The moment he had first touched it he had almost yelped when he felt a surge of energy pass into his body.

Even know he could feel it, feel the energy it was exerting.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch him on the shoulder, sending him jolting into the air.

Following the arm to the source he found Kazehana, "We're almost there".

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Err, sorry about that, I'm just a little preoccupied".

She smiled, "Its fine", then she grabbed his right arm, "How's about we sneak off to your room and Celebrate?".

John froze, "B..but Miya'll kill us!".

Kazehana paused, "Hmm you're right…".

Then she lit up and Pulled him off the descending Helicopter.

As the air rushed past, Kazehana pulled closer and spoke into his ear, "Let's go to my place!".

As they came within approximately 30 meters of the yard, a large stone hand rose up from beneath them, clasping around them and pulling them the rest of the way.

As their feet touched the ground the hand melted away and they were met by a group of disgruntled Sekirei.

John took a step back, "Umm, Hi?".

Everyone was gathered around the table, including some…guests.

Seated on the opposite side of John was Seo, greedily wolfing down Rice.

His Sekirei seated on either side of him.

As John slowly ate his own Rice, He pondered how to reveal to everyone the big surprise, he barely noticed as the aforementioned scoundrel lent over the table and speared one of his egg rolls with his fork.

As Seo brought the egg roll within a few inches of his open mouth he sensed a sudden malicious intent.

His eyes shot straight to Miya who was, as always, sitting at the head of the table.

Funnily enough she was talking to Kagari, not even watching him.

Shrugging his shoulders and dismissing it as a trick of the mind He went back to the Egg Roll.

"Seo-San…" said eerie masculine voice.

Looking Directly ahead of himself, Seo shrunk back.

Before him was John, surrounded by an aura of Malicious intent .

And most fearful of all was the image of a large fire-breathing dragon behind him.

"I'd put that back now Seo-San…".

Nodding Violently he quickly, and carefully, placed the egg roll back on his plate.

As soon as Seo withdrew John's malicious aura, and the Dragon, disappeared, who promptly ate the Egg Roll.

Looking upon the scene Miya chuckled, "my my, it appears you have learned well".

Scratching the back of his head John too chuckled, nervously.

Most of the others, by now, were looking at him.

Clearing his throat he spoke, "Since I have everyone's attention, I have something to tell you all".

He stood up, "For a while now I've noticed that the Inn has become…packed, and it's obvious that my winging is the caused this".

He paused, "Before long some will be forced to sleep in the hallways".

"So I've decided that my Sekirei, if they want to that is, and I will be moving out".

For the first time, in what seemed a long time, the room was silent.

Both Ishi and Musubi, sitting side-by-side, had their mouths hanging open, which caused bits of rice to fall out.

Then the sound of Benitsubasa's whooping broke the silence.

Kusano and Suzume looked at eachother.

John put up his hands, "It's not like we'll never see each other again, we'll still visit frequently, it's only a 5 minute walk".

"Dam!" cursed Benitsubasa.

After a few moments Kagari spoke up, "When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow".

Sighing John looked up at the roof.

This is my last night here, he mused.

Looking down at the Sekirei that were smothering him he smiled.

And then he focused his gaze on the newest edition.

Shijime was tucked under his left arm, with her head resting on his shoulder.

For the 3rd time this evening John frowned.

She had said barely a few words, it seemed her main form of communication was facial expressions.

Which worried him.

Sighing again he looked at his Jinki, attached to a strip of leather hung around his neck.

John opened his eyes, expecting to be met by the sight of his roof.

Instead he was met by the sight of a woman, seemingly in her late twenties, with dark purple hair and Violet eyes, wearing a flowing white dress.

She seemed to be regarding him closely.

Suddenly she smiled, "Not bad at all!".

John sputtered, "Excuse me?".

The Women moved closer, "What is your name?".

"John Smith, your's?".

The woman smiled, "Oh I don't have one, not yet anyway".

She folded her arms, "Well we're talking so that means you must have one of the keys".

John raised an eyebrow, "What Key?".

The Woman waved a hand, as if to dismiss something, "The Key, umm… I think they're called Jinkis".

John looked around, realizing that they were standing in a field of flowers.

There's no way this is my dream!, he thought.

"It is your dream", said the woman, seemingly having read his mind, "But that dosen't mean I'm not real".

The Woman's gaze faltered for a few moments, "Well it seems that we haven't got time to chat idily".

The woman raised her hand so that he could see it.

Slightly above her palm, were 8 miniture Jinkis rotating.

"You must gather all Keys, otherwise it will all be for nothing".

John woke with a sudden start early in the morning to Benitsubasa and Mitsuki wrestling.

It seemed as though Mitsuki had pushed Benitsubasa off him sometime during the night.

Shoving the weird dream to the depths of his mind John pulled the two apart and settled them down, after which they all had a quick breakfast and began packing.

The group packed their belongings into separate boxes and loaded them onto a moving Van that John had hired.

As he finished loading his own box into the Van, he stepped back, shut the door, and patted the side, signaling the driver to head on off.

Looking back at the gathering which composed of Sekirei, some of which were Minato's and Minato himself.

"Why Don't you Guys come and see the house with us?, we were thinking of having a house warming party anyway".

Everyone that stood in-front of the house, except John, gasped in amazement.

The House had two stories and it was almost half-an-acre long.

It may be Japanese style, but it's home.

I've been sitting on the Jinki thing for a while, as well as the Dragon image.

P.S: There may be Nudity in the next chapter


	16. Chapter 16: The Red Veil Part 1

John stood back and took in his big new room.

The Centre of which was dominated by his big new bed.

With a smile he turned around he was met by a familiar Blonde cretin.

"Oh it's you", he grunted, with memories of their last encounter firm in mind.

Kusano crossed her arms and glared up at him, "Onii-san said that we're going home now".

He nodded in reply, and headed down the hallway, giving the little Sekirei a wide birth.

As he passed the room next to his, he spied Ishi sitting on the corner of the bed and looking down at something in her hands.

He knocked on the door frame, catching her attention, "what are you looking at there?".

She glanced at it again and replied, "A photo".

He moved closer and looked over her shoulder.

The photo or more specifically was of John and Benitsubasa making out in the photo-booth.

"Oh", he scratched the back of his head, "Then this must be Benitsubasa's room".

When he looked at Ishi herself he noticed that she was quivering.

John moved around to the front of her and knelt so that he was eye-level with her, "What's wrong Ishi?".

Without making eye contact she mumbled, "We don't have any photos".

With a smile he brushed a few strands of hair off her face, "Is that the problem?".

She shook her head.

With a smile John sat next to her sat next to her and pulled Ishi onto his lap, encircling his arms around her waist.

She let out a little gasp and he chuckled, "I'm sorry, I can stop if you want".

She shook her head again, "no I like it like this".

She leant into his chest with a satisfied sigh.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he spoke into her ear, "I was thinking we should do something today".

"hmmm?".

"We could go out, see a movie , have dinner together, then…".

He was quickly cut off as Ishi turned around and kissed him.

As the kiss deepened her tongue quickly invaded his mouth and thrashed with his.

John was in a state of bliss, a part of his mind fighting to stop him from ripping off their clothes.

As soon as they detached for air he gasped, "Lunch is ready, they'll wonder where we are".

Ishi pouted, "Do we have to?".

Again John chuckled, "yes we do".

Shifting her of his lap he stood up, "besides", then he smirked, "We'll pickup where we left off tonight".

As the rest of Izumo Inn's inhabitants, excluding Uzume, sat eating their lunch, the T.V spoke quietly, with uzume as it's only audience.

Suddenly The news blinked out of existence and was replaced by the beaming visage of Minaka Hiroto, "Good Afternoon Citizens of the Capital of Japan!".

The Sudden surprise caused Kusano to inhale a spring roll.

While Minato performed the hymlick maneuver, Minaka continued, "It's finally time for the 3rd match!, remember, if we call you ".

As soon as Kusano managed to cough up the roll Minato's Cell phone went off.

Uzume sat in the chair beside Chiho's Hospital bed, clutching her Ashikabi's frail hand.

.

"We're sorry miss, we'll have to ask you to leave!" muttered a rushing Doctor as she assisted a pair of nurse lift Chiho into a Gurney.

Uzume sobbed as the Doctor and the nurses rushed her Ashikabi out of the room.

After several moments There was a knock on the door frame.

Looking up she spat, "You! ".

Kakizaki nodded, "I am sad to hear that Chiho-san's condition has worsened".

"Go away!" screamed Uzume.

Seemingly unfazed by this he continued, "Izumi-sama would like to extend an offer to you".

"When Chiho-san dies he wishes for you to come and live at his home, you will be…".

Kakizaki was suddenly cut off when a large white ribbon came out of nowhere and hit him square in the chest, throwing him into the wall opposite the door .

As he regained his senses, he looked up to see Uzume looking down upon him with fire burning in his eyes.

"I don't want to ever see you again!, you hear me!?!, NEVER AGAIN!!!" he screamed.

Kakizaki managed to get up and hobble a few meters before turning back, "Izumi-sama will be most displeased".

And then continued before he was gone.

John grinned as he looked up at the night sky.

They had just seen a remake of the movie 'Letters from Iwo Jima'.

Personally he wasn't particularly partial to it but Ishi seemed to like it.

She paid particular attention to the young Japanese Soldier and his young pregnant wife back home.

As was usual she grabbed his arm during the 'scary bits', which John had to admit was very satisfying.

At that moment Ishi was walking beside him, attached to his arm as they headed towards an Italian restaurant a few blocks away.

As they were walking they were passing a large electronics store, with a variety of Television sets on display, which were all set to a specific channel.

As they came to the end of the store the screen's T.V special disappeared and was replaced by the face of the channel's news anchor.

"Breaking news, there has been a large explosion at Shinogi hospital, here is Saito Toyama on the scene".

John froze, "Wait, did she just say Shinogi Hospital?".

He turned his attention to a plasma screen, "Thanks Tomomi, the explosions was located on the sixth floor, fourtunatley for doctors and patients the area was an empty lobby".

John turned to Ishi with fear in his eyes, "That's where Uzume's Ashikabi is being treated!".

As the pair landed in the gaping wound in the side of the hospital, a battle was evident.

There were gashes in the floor, fist-sized holes in the wall and on both sparse smatterings of blood.

John and Ishi followed the miniature trail of destruction down a small hall way, which led to a larger one.

As they got closer to the opening into the large hall way, the pair began to hear the clinging of blades and grunts.

When they turned around the corner they found a Sekirei rapped in long white ribbons, some of which covered her face.

Strangely enough the ribbons were moving , as if guided.

To add to it the Sekirei, with her living ribbons, was fighting off several Sekirei on three fronts.

And she was loosing.

I'm sorry, I did say there would be nudity but I figured this chapter would be better in two parts, so there will be in the next one!.


	17. Chapter 17: The Red Veil Part 2

Uzume groaned, She had been at this for almost an hour now and she was beginning to get tired.

For a split second she glanced down the main hall she saw the shadows of two figures that were coming around the corner.

In the next split second a bladed disk slashed her face and she screamed in pain.

"Uzume" screamed a male voice as the hostile Sekirei jumped at the opportunity.

She peered through a sleek red veil of blood, she could only make out the outline of a figure.

Backing up She leaned against the surgery room door, "Can't … fail…Chiho".

She lashed out with her ribbons.

Unfortunately Two of the Sekirei managed to Slip under the ribbons from the right.

Uzume gasped as a large stone hand slapped them back .

Then as the two figures got closer she blacked out

To any layman it would appear as though Izumi Higa was leaning back in his chair, tapping his fingers on his desk, with a frown.

In actuality he was fuming.

And No one knew this more than Kakizaki.

"How did the third match go sir?".

Izumi sighed, "he refused of course, it is no matter of course I didn't think he would considering his…family connections and there are plenty of other Ashikabi that would most likely accept".

"Did you win the match?".

Izumi chuckled, "No I did not"

Then he looked to Kakizaki, "So did they captured number 10 yet?".

Kakizaki shook his head and appologised, "No sir, last I heard from our agent, she was aided by another Ashikabi and one of his Sekirei and they are in the surgery room right now".

Izumi raised an eyebrow, "Oh and who was this Ashikabi?".

He handed him a file, "As you will read on the File his name is John William Smith, aged 19, of Australian/American descent and he is the Ashikabi of eight Sekirei, three of which are Single numbers and all are list in the file as well, their own we are not within our reach".

Izumi flicked through the files and nodded, looking back to Kakizaki, "What is his connection with number 10?".

He cleared his throat, "I do not know Sir, none of our sources are close enough to him to be sure".

Once again Izumi sighed, "Do you have anything else fore me?".

Kakizaki nodded, "yes I do sir, something that is not listed in Mbi's file".

This caught Izumi's attention, "Oh?".

He continued, "It seems as though he has earned powerful enemies".

"And they are?".

"The Ashikabi of the south, Hayato Mikogami, and The Ashikabi of the west Nishi Sanada, besides them the Ashikabi population of the city seem to fear him".

"They are smart to, he has eight Sekirei, while most only have one or two".

"Yes sir, they are calling him everything from the Dragon Ashikabi to The Ashikabi of the north".

Iuzumi mused, "I wonder where he got that from?".

Facing the desk he grabbed the phone and began dialing, "At any rate he is a threat and needs to be eliminated".

Sun light pierced through the gaps in Uzumes's curtains, catching her in the face.

She groaned as she rose from her bed, the skin on her face prickling .

Rubbing it she looked around the room.

Off to the corner slept John with a snoring Ishi clutching to his side.

She gazed at them for a brief moment before images of the previous night resurfaced.

Uzume yelped as she jumped to her feet, waking John with a start.

"Huh?, Uzume?" he yawned.

She spun around to face him, "Chiho!, what happened to Chiho!?!".

He carefully slipped out from under Ishi, "Look you might want to sit down…".

"No time, I have to find Chiho!" and then Uzume bolted out the door.

John swore, "Shit!", before scrambling after her.

As they came to the front of the house John yelled, "Someone stop her!".

As Uzume came within meters of the door Miya appeared out of nowhere, blocking her path.

With a solem face she put up a hand to stop her, "I think you will want to sit down"

"But Chiho is in trouble" she sputtered.

Miya took Uzume gently but firmly by the shoulder and led her into the dinning room, "Smith-san has something to tell you".

As Miya Placed Uzume down on the ground John took a place beside her.

"Uzume, after you blacked out something's happened".

Her face became a mixture confusion and despair, "Is she ok!?!".

He put up a hand to silence her, "I haven't finished".

"After you blacked out we managed to eliminate a couple of the Sekirei while the rest fled, I had Ishi watch over you while I checked on Chiho".

_Flashback:_

_As John exited the decontamination room into the actual surgery room he was horrified to find only one doctor, looking down at Chiho, with what seemed to be the cables to the life support system in his hand._

"_I Didn't want to do this", the Man almost pleaded, "But I really need the money"._

"_You Bastard!" John screamed as he charged the man._

_By the time the Man saw him he was already upon him, smashing his head into the white tiled-floor._

"_Uzume?, where's Uzume?" croaked a weak voice._

_Getting up he saw the girl Chiho looking to him._

_Bloody Hell!, he thought, she's no more than 15!._

"_Uzume is outside" he explained as he scrambled to pick the cables off the floor and plug them back in._

"_Don't bother yourself" she coughed, "I'm already dying"._

"_No!, there has to be a way!"._

_She placed a delicate hand on his, "There's something I need you to do "._

_John took her hand in both of his, "Anything"._

"_Please take care of Uzume for me, make sure she is happy"._

_He nodded, "Of course!"._

"_Good", then she smiled._

_John cried softly as her grip tightened with her descent into cardiac arrest._

_Flashback End._

"Uzume, I promise you that I will always be there for you" he said as he placed his hands on either of her shoulders.

Almost instantly fell into him and wept onto his shoulder.

He put his arms around her back and hugged her closely.

With a glance Miya left to make sure no one would disturb them.

Takami heard a knock on the door to her office while she was smoking while reviewing the latest reports on what was now labeled 'The Hospital incident', "Come in!".

To her surprise, her Lover, Marcus Smith stepped through the door.

"Mind if I come in?" he smirked.

She crushed the almost finished cigarette in her ash tray, "Marcus?, I didn't think I'd see you until tonight".

Locking the door behind him he crossed the room, while Takami got up, "I was thinking about you and then I got an Idea".

"Oh?" she quired as she placed the files in a nearby filing cabinet.

Suddenly he pulled her legs out from underneath her and placed her on the desk facing him, "Instead of me interrogating you about Project Messiah I thought we tried something we haven't done before".

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?, and what would that be".

He leant in and whispered in her ear, "Sex in your office".


	18. Chapter 18: A Deeper Love

Hey everyone, The Sekirei Plan is back!.

These Holidays I had a whole lot of things going on both good and bad.

Any way I know I promised Nudity in the previous two chapters but I couldn't find a way to fit it in with all the sadness and such.

I warn you there is a lot of nudity, so kiddys, just walk away.

A week after the death of Chiho things had recovered somewhat.

Uzume was still depressed but she now came out of her room to eat.

Both she and John were grieving.

Shortly after he had explained things John fervently promised Uzume that when the chance presented itself, they would avenge the death of her Ashikabi.

At the present John and Ishi were walking, hand in hand, towards the love motel hotel where they would spend the night.

After their last date was cut short he decided to do it all again, except they saw a romantic movie this time around.

They room that John had brought was, thanks to his MBI card, the best the hotel could offer.

The room was a deep red, lavishly furnished for it's size with both furniture and 'aids'.

Once he turned to his companion John realized that she was nervous, made evident by her 'interest' in the floor, "What's wrong?".

She shook her head, "Nothing".

He smiled softly, _Must be nerves_, "are you nervous?".

Ishi shook her head, "No".

Lightly chuckling John moved close to her, so close that their bodies were almost touching and took her chin between his thumb and the side of his pointer ginger, pulling her face up so they were face to face, "It's ok to be nervous you know, I am too, this is my… first time".

Ishi seemed a little shocked, "Really?".

He nodded, "Yep you're my first, in more ways than one".

In a rush of joy Ishi grabbed John's face and kissed him deeply.

After recovering from the initial shock he rested his left hand on her hip and used the right to move her hair behind her ear as he began kissing her neck, eliciting a small gasp.

As they slowly moved towards the bed John's kisses went lower until they reached her collar bone.

When they reached the foot of the bed John began remove her uniform robe while Ishi fumbled to undo his belt, all the while kissing.

As soon as they got each other down to their underwear he gently laid her on the bed, quickly slipped his right hand under her bra and began massaging her breast, while he used his left hand to pleasure her Womanhood.

Ishi's responsive groan was quickly cut off as John resumed kissing her.

Ishi herself was not sitting idly however as she undid her Bra and threw it to the side.

Realizing that her breasts were fully exposed he left a trail of kisses down her neck which eventually found her left nipple, taking it into his mouth, holding it lightly with his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

Groaning in pleasure Ishi abruptly reached into John's underpants and began massaging his Rock hard Manhood.

Groaning a little himself he pulled away to pull off her panties.

As Ishi blushed John smiled devilishly, "Enjoying yourself yet?".

Nodding in reply she manage to get out, "please, I want you inside of me".

Finding it impossible to refuse he grinned and nodded.

Relieving himself of the last of his underwear John placed his man hood at the mouth of her Woman hood.

Slowly he pushed it in and immediately he felt something akin to tightness,

Stopping at her virginal barrier, he glanced at Ishi, "You ready?".

She bit her lip and nodded.

Receiving the go ahead John quickly pierced her Hymen, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from her.

However this pain was quickly overcome by pleasure as Ishi's Ashikabi began thrusting in and out in slow but strong thrusts.

As the pleasure built up she cried out, "Faster faster faster!".

Doing so he eventually felt his body heat up even more, it was then that he felt her muscles tighten around him, "I think I'm going to…".

She was cut off as John blocked her mouth with a deep kiss.

And then they both made sounds of elation as they climaxed, his seed spreading deep into Ishi's womb as her juices coated John's member, opening his eyes he saw the wings of light spread.

Panting he pulled himself out and rolled over to lay beside her.

After a while he panted, "That was amazing".

Clutching to John's side, Ishi kissed him.

"I love you".

Pausing for a few moments he replied, "I love you too".

Cracking his neck Marcus smith sighed as he finally stepped out through MBI tower's front doors, "I can't believe I actually said I'd work till 11-o-clock!".

Stopping on the side walk he finally noticed the black car parked in-front of him, with Takami beckoning from the window, "Hop in".

Considering it for a moment he complied, "I take it you have something in mind".

She smiled around her cigarette, "There's a place I haven't been to in almost twenty years".

The next morning John strolled out of the Love Hotel's elevator, with Ishi attached to his right arm, and quickly returned the key to the desk.

Yawning he remembered, with a grin, the previous night and the lack of sleep.

Glancing at Ishi he noticed that she too was somewhat drained, _she would have to be_, he thought, _we did it several times at least_.

As they made their way across the foyer and to the door, John heard a familiar voice call out, "John!?!".

Turning around he saw what was perhaps one of the last things he wanted to see while walking out of a Love Hotel, his dad with a Japanese woman of approximately the same age attached to his arm, "Shit…".

Looking for Kusano, who had run off somewhere not five minutes ago, Minato made his way to the kitchen, _hopefully_, he thought, _she will be there_.

Hearing a knock on the door he stopped, _she hasn't been running around outside has she?_.

As he began towards the front door he heard Miya call out, "Can somebody get that?".

Opening the door he saw his fellow Ashikabi with Ishi attached to his right arm, "Oh John-san we weren't…".

The words died in his mouth as noticed his mother with a western man with his hand on her hip.

Before Minato could re-open his mouth John stepped a little close, "Dude, we have to talk".

Once again sorry about the lateness of the sex scene, and if it was too much, please let me know.


	19. Chapter 19: Fury and Honor

Sorry about the lateness, lots of things going on and it's hard to get back in the mood.

Plus Mass Effect 2, lots and lots of Mass Effect 2.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Gladly walked away from the Inn's lounge room as his father and Minato's mother were given the Japanese teen "A Talk".

_I'm not sure what I find more surprising, that my dad is dating an attractive Woman or that that chick's Minato's Mum!_

Shaking his head of such thoughts he came to Uzume's door and knocked on the frame, "Uzume-chan, can I come in?"

For several moments there was silence before she called out, albeit quietly, "Come in".

Respectfully he slide the door open and stepped inside.

Instantly he saw Uzume laying on her bed wrapped in her blankets and with a quick glance he confirmed that this was defiantly where she spent her time and she definitely did not clean up.

Eventually he turned his gaze to the mourning Sekirei, "It isn't healthy for you to stay in your room for so long".

Uzume fixed him with a glare, "did you come here just to scold me? if so leave!".

John sighed and closed the door behind him, "It's been a week already, are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Again she looked up at him angrily, "No I don't want to talk about it!"

Much to her chagrin he sat down beside her, "I don't give up that easily, besides it's what she would...." he was interrupted as Uzume swiftly slapped him across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!" she screamed, "THIS IS NONE OF BUISNESS YOU FUCKING GAIJIN!!!"

Lightly touching the large red handprint on his cheek he sighed, "It is the..."

Again she slapped him, "How dare you!" she whispered.

As she shifted her weight so did the shadows, allowing John to see that she had began crying again.

Surprisingly Uzume gave no resistance as John took her into his arms, "Shhh, it's going to be ok".

Grabbing onto his shirt she sobbed, "It was my fault! my fault!".

He stroked her hair, "It was never your fault Uzume".

Some ten minutes later as she calmed down he whispered, "Before she died Chiho asked me something".

Suddenly Uzume looked up at him, "What! what did she say!?!".

John paused before a look of Grim determination came over his face, "I promised I'd take care of you, I promised that I'd make sure you were happy".

"I also promised you I'd Avenge Chiho, so today is the day I destroy Izumi Higa".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato sighed and put his face in his hands, both his mother and John's father had finished explaining, how they met, why they were together and how John had caught them, "So John-san found you at a Love Motel?"

His Mother nodded, "That is right" and then glanced at her boyfriend who was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Marcus, is something wrong?"

"I just know that crazy bitch is going to find some way to use this against me!" he muttered.

Not soon after John entered the room, heading straight for Minato, "Minato-san, I need your help".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsu's room was crammed as both John and Minato, having filled him in on what he planned to do, plus their respective Sekirei, eagerly sat watching Matsu bring up building schematics.

As soon as they appeared on the screen she began talking, "from what I can find he owns the entire building, even though he only uses the upper floors".

She pointed to the third floor from the top, "this is where his office is located", then she pointed at the floor above it, "and that's where his bedroom is located".

Matsu then pulled up a profile of Izumi, "According to this he has almost two dozen personal Sekirei and 3 Ashikabi that work for him, two of those live with him".

John frowned, "I already have a good idea of who one of them is, can you pull up their profiles as well please?"

Nodding she pulled up the aforementioned Ashikabi's profiles, "Here we go, Kakizaki and...Oh my!" Matsu gasped, turning to Minato, "Minato-kun!, your sister Yukari is listed as working for Izumi!".

The Japanese Ashikabi gasped, "That's impossible! she doesn't even know about the Sekirei Plan!".

Matsu looked closer at the screen, "It appears as though she winged the 'Death Sekirei'".

John crossed his arms, "He could be threatening her Sekirei, like he did with Uzume", everyone else nodded in agreement.

Minato turned to him, "Then we have to save her!"

The half-Australian Ashikabi sighed and nodded, "We will and I have an idea..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone quickly agreed to the plan, which was "simple" as Matsu called it.

Minato and his Sekirei, minus Matsu, would attack the sleeping quarters, where Yukari was likely to be held.

John would pair together Ishi with Kazehana and Kagari with Akitsu, one pair would go through the east and the other the west,

John himself would 'charge up' his Sekirei and have Benitsubasa, Shijime, Mitsuki and Suzume stay with him when they entered through the north, the south not having any windows to jump through.

Matsu would be monitoring them and would hijack MBI's orbital laser if need be.

John called Minato's Mobile, "Are you in position?"

A slightly shaking response came, "yes".

"Good, then let's begin".

Moments later he could see the silhouette of Minato and his Sekirei on the night sky as they descended onto the roof.

He quickly called the Mobiles that Matsu had given to Ishi and Kagari, "Ok, its go time".

As soon as he did so they leapt in through their respective windows, almost instantly John could see a giant stone hand through a Sekirei out the window.

He took a deep breath and grabbed onto Benitsubasa and Mitsuki, "ok, let's go!"

Almost an instant later they leapt off the building and through the north-side windows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi Higa rubbed his temple roughly; it was a nightmare, what was supposed to be a cockroach under his shoe, was almost literally beating down his door.

He pointed to Kakizaki furiously, "YOU! YOU SAID YOU HAD IT UNDER CONTROLL!".

The accused Ashikabi glanced at him sheepishly, which for him was exceedingly rare, "As much as I regret failing, now is not the time".

Another explosion rocked the building, shattering what was left of the glass.

Everyone in the room flinched, even Izumi Higa, who immediately ordered his Sekirei to stand between himself and the door.

Not a moment later everything went quiet, and the room's inhabitants tensed.

Kakizaki quietly muttered, "The Calm before the storm".

After a minute a muffled masculine voice could be heard something that could be only interpreted as "Now!", when the door flew across the room, taking Izumi's desk out the window and down dozens of stories onto the roads below.

Dust and smoke from the destruction blocked any vision through the former doorway.

Perhaps out of desperation Yoko, the Sekirei to his left, threw her signature throwing knives into the smoke and yelled to him and her fellow Sekirei, "Run!, I'll hold them off, Run!!!".

As her sisters-in-arms went to pick up their master he was suddenly whisked away by a powerful gust of wind and thrown through the former doorway, which was immediately sealed by a wall of flawless stone.

Groaning Izumi pulled himself up into something reminiscent of a kneeling position.

It took him a while to recognise the room he was in as it was now almost completely ruined, the roof, or the floor of the next level, had partially caved in and the area was only visible through small fires that were sparsely scattered throughout the room.

Looking up he saw the Man that had caused all this, who surprisingly only seemed to be accompanied by a pink-haired Sekirei.

The Man himself was fairly impressive, he was tall, at least by Japanese standards, Brown hair, Dark Brown eyes, very light stubble, strong jaw, broad shouldered and pissed off.

Izumi immediately recognised his 'Dragon' Katana slung of the man's back, which was said to belong to James Adams, the first Caucasian Samurai, _He must have taken it from the Lounge room_.

Strangely enough, clenched in the man's hand was a Shoto, or short Katana, and what was even stranger was that the hilt was pointed at him.

Finally the man spoke in English, "Can you speak English?" Hesitantly Izumi nodded, "Fluently".

The man nodded with a very small smile, "Good, that'll make this a lot easier".

Before Izumi could say anything more the Shoto's hilt swiftly collided with the side of his face, painfully sending him to the ground.

With a grim look on his face the man propped him up again, "My name is John Smith, you probably know me as the Ashikabi of the north and you're probably wondering why I have and are still doing this".

With another swift blow to the side of the face John sent Izumi back the ground, "I'm here to make you pay for killing Chiho! for keeping her alive in pain so you could use Uzume!".

He then kicked Izumi in the testicles with enough power the send a football from one side of the field to the other, "For what that has done to her!"

Propping Izumi up yet again the Western Ashikabi seemed a little calmer, "I'm no murderer and neither are my Ahikabi so I'm giving you a chance".

The Japanese Ashikabi cough violently and spat out blood, "Am I supposed to believe that!?!"

Shrugging John kept the hilt in-front of Izumi, "I'm giving you a chance to retain some honour, and it's either that or suffer a horrible death, your choice".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzume lay under her blanket, half-asleep with her eyes burning from the amount of tears they had expelled.

She almost didn't notice as the door opened and John stepped in for perhaps the second time all day.

Carefully he approached her side and whispered to her, "It's done, I think Chiho can rest now".

Happily she embraced him, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Uzume quickly became aware that their faces were extremely close, and surprisingly enough she was comforted.

John smiled, "I'll stand by my promise, you know that don't you".

She nodded, "I do", leaning in so their foreheads touched lightly she whispered, "It's my turn to make you a promise".

He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly silenced him, "I promise...no, I vow that I will always be there for you and I will always protect you".

With a content smile she kissed him, "Now and forever..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It occurs to me that all of John's wingings should have been like this but meh, what can you do?

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed!

Note: I've recently decided that a little "Reader involvement" would be fun, so I've come up with an idea. To compensate for lack of Varity in the other Ashikabi and Sekirei department I would like anyone that has a good idea to send me suggestions for either or both, Level of detail is entirely up to you. I'll try to incorporate them as much as possible, but on the off chance I get multiple suggestions I'll have to pick one or two.


	20. Apology Letter

For anyone that has read my stories in the past and is Super pissed that I haven't posted anything in months I am Supremely sorry.

With the introduction of games like New Vegas, Dc Universe Online and my introduction into Goddannar, I have come up with a multitude of half-baked stories and lost inspiration for writing much of anything.

However, from now on I am begining to re-write ALL my fictions, I mean let's face it, they weren't exactly best sellers!. But first, in order to get the Ink-blood flowing, I am writing and then releasing a one-shot Fallout: New Vegas story along with a series of 'Super shorts'. Fair be warned tho, any main characters, which are always OC's, will more than likely be Australian, I mean come on!, we get next to no precence in anime, games nor books, IT BLOODY SUCKS MATES!.

sorry about that, at any rate I am supremely sorry to any readers of any fics, I hope to improve of the quality of my fics and as always, your input is welcome!.

, Azfomadar


	21. Launch Announcement Real

Hey everyone!, bet you gave up on me ever updating huh?. I won't bore you with the details, suffice it to say I was struggling with a lack of inspiration and consequentially a proper beginning. As before this takes place directly after season 1 and by this point a relationship has been established with all minato's Sekirei present and future. Seeing as there isn't an easy 'in' with any of the main Sekirei I ask you, the readers, to pick from the following; Kazehana, Kagari, Akitsu and Uzume. Regardless of what or if you pick chapter one is going ahead, this is possible because said Sekirei will not appear or at least be winged until the end (it will mainly consist of character background and the like). I hope to have posted the chapter by the end of the week.

, Azfomadar

P.S: Just before I upload the new chapter I'm dumping all the other ones, you've been warned


End file.
